


King Harry

by livebystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Best Friend Liam, Bottom Louis, Cousin Zayn, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Gay Sex, Guns, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Pines Over Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles in Rut, Harry is a king, Harry is twenty five, Harry kidnaps louis, In Rut, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Kidnapping, King Harry, Kings & Queens, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Lots of it, Louis Tomlinson in Heat, Louis in Panties, Louis is sixteen, Louis lives alone, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Multiple Babies, Mutual Pining, Nesting, No sex until Louis is 18, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Pining, Poor Louis, Possessive Harry, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sassy Louis, Scent Marking, Scent blockers, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sex tags woo, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Harry, Violence, maid Niall, natural birth, so technically not underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebystyles/pseuds/livebystyles
Summary: "Harry?""Yes, Lou?""I have something to tell you. I lied to you. I'm not an alpha. I'm an omega."Harry's green eyes met Louis' blue ones for a mere second before the older man reached down to the hem of his t-shirt and begins to pull it up. Louis squeaked."Harry! What are you doing? Put your shirt on!"Harry, his tan chest now completely uncovered, looked confused."Gonna mate you." He crawled over to Louis until the younger boy was under him, lying beneath him in submission, blue eyes wide. "Gonna breed you."-Louis, a sixteen year old omega, lives alone, after he witnesses his mother's death at the age of thirteen. He works hard to stay hidden, and keep his omega scent blocked.Harry, a twenty-five year old alpha, is king. One day, he travels farther than he normally does, and he finds a beautiful boy, sleeping against a tree. The obvious solution would be to take him home, woo him, and hopefully bond with him, right?-This story follows Louis as he pretends to be an alpha, finds himself, hides from his feelings, flirts with the smitten alpha king, falls in love, and has a family.





	1. birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! There is attempted rape in this story, and rape towards minor characters. Consent is a must. The last thing I want is for anyone to feel uncomfortable or unsafe. I love you all, thank you so much for checking this out! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is also on Wattpad if you’d rather read it on there! Same title, and I have the same username.
> 
> Also, sorry this took so long to get up. All chapters will have a MINIMUM of 3,000 words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 24th, 2113
> 
> It’s Louis’ thirteenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited x
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Mentions of Rape

“Louis, darling. Open your eyes.” He felt a small hand, softly rubbing against his shoulder. “Wake up, love.”

 

He stretched his arms up towards the ceiling, and let out a yawn, slowly opening his heavy eyelids, revealing beautiful cerulean eyes. A tranquil smile spread across Louis’ face. “Hi, mumma. Good morning.” 

 

His mother grinned back at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling, “Happy birthday, darling.” 

 

Louis pushed the cotton blanket back, and sat up in his small bed, his feet moving over to rest just above the floor, not yet able to reach.

 

“Thanks, Mum,” He yawned somnolently yet again.

 

“Are you ready for breakfast?” Jay enquired softly, gently tucking back a strand of unruly hair behind his little ear.

 

Louis’ eyebrows raised in delighted surprise. “It’s already finished?”

 

“Yes, love. I wasn’t about to have you do it yourself on your birthday.” 

 

The young boy pouted at his mother, before attempting to protest, “Mum, you know I don’t mind. I enjoy helping you-“

 

“Hush, Lou. It’s your special day. You’re finally a teenager!” His cheeks tinged pink, and he smiled at his mother’s graciousness.

 

“That’s right. I’m a teenager!” Turning thirteen was something Louis had always been immensely excited about. He knew that shortly after one’s thirteenth birthday, they would present, and go into either heat, or rut.  And Louis couldn’t wait. “I’ll finally be a big strong alpha, Mumma!”

 

Louis thought he was just a late bloomer. He  _ knew _ his body would start to change. He would finally,  _ finally _ , undergo his growth spurt, and his feet would no longer dangle above the floor. He would grow bigger muscles, and be able to carry heavy items, as his strength intensifies. He would grow facial hair, and most importantly, be able to protect his doting Mother. Johannah only gave a soft, reticent smile and bit her bottom lip. She didn’t have the heart to tell her boy that if he was going to be an alpha, he would have already started experiencing some of these changes. 

 

The truth is, that he had been experiencing all the changes omegas did the year before their thirteenth birthday. His skin had become healthier, and more beautiful, with flushed pink lips and cheeks. His hair and eyelashes had become longer and thicker. His hips and bum were beginning to fill out, and would continue to do so as he got a bit older. Louis’ mother knew, ever since the day she caught him putting flowers in his hair at the age of four, that he was an omega, just like herself.

 

“Maybe. Or you could present as a beautiful little omega. Maybe a beta?” Johannah tried to reason tenderly with her omega son, treading carefully as to not break his fragile heart.

 

Louis only frowned at his mum, not impressed with such a unfeasible notion. “No. I’m a big strong alpha.” 

 

Johannah glanced down, not exactly sure how to tell her young son that he would never be exactly who he wanted to be.

 

“Baby. I know you want to be an alpha, and that you wanna help take care of me, since it’s just us here. But I don’t mind in the slightest bit if you turn out to be an omega.” Johannah tactfully consoled Louis, only wishing he would love himself the way she did.

 

Louis kept his eyes focused on his hands, fiddling with his fingers, fingers that were way too small to belong to an Alpha body.

 

“I love you no matter what. You’re perfect, love.”

 

“I love you too.” He glanced up, finally meeting his mother’s eyes. “But I still think I’m gonna be an alpha.” 

 

Johannah let out a sigh of defeat, and let out a lenient laugh at her beautiful boy, “Whatever you say. Now, let’s eat before the food gets any colder.”

  
  


-

  
  


“Louis, I hope you don’t mind, but I really couldn’t afford a present this year.” Johannah looked down at her son, dismally. 

 

Louis finished his mouthful of breakfast before responding, “Mum, you know I couldn’t care less about presents, I don’t need them. This pancake is more than enough.” He gave a large, elated smile. 

 

Last year, his mum had spent months making a journal for him, which he had never used, for he had never been fond of writing.

 

They were sat at their little circular table, in their small home. There was a kitchen, a living space, a bathroom and one bedroom. Johannah and Louis would usually switch between sleeping in the small cot in the corner of the bedroom with the cotton blanket, and the chair in the living room. Most days the young boy would insist that his other take the bed, but last night he finally gave in since it  _ was  _ his birthday. 

Their only source of income came from when Johannah was able to make little trinkets or body products and sell in the city. However, this was not ideal, as it took two and a half hours to get there, a two day long walk. They certainly did not have a car.  The young boy didn’t know they were living there illegally, hiding. Louis constantly begged his mother to let him go try and work in the city, and she promised him he could as soon as he presented as an alpha. Omegas always struggled profoundly when it came to finding employment, and if they needed money, they would have to find under the table jobs, or auction off their belongings.

This was all because of their king, Alpha Styles. Desmond Styles had been ruling for 21 harrowing years, now. Johannah was aware that he had an alpha son, but she wasn’t sure how, or when he planned to take the throne. She only hoped that the new King would grant omegas more rights.

“I’m so glad, Lou. You’re my perfect son. I love you.” Johannah praised Louis, not knowing how long she had left with her precious boy.

Louis finished his last bite of pancake before chirping back his reply with a smile. “Love you too, Mum.” 

Not a second after Louis had given his response, a loud knock pounded against the door. Louis couldn’t recall one time he had heard that sound in all his 13 years. The boy and his mum lived in the middle of the woods, far away from the city. No one ever bothered to come visit. Louis’ mother went pale with trepidation.

“Erm… I’ll get the door.” Johannah hesitantly stood up from the table and headed to the front door.

“Mum, I can get it, I’m a big, strong-“

“Hush, Lou.” 

Louis frowned, but the tone in his Mother’s voice indicated to him that he shouldn’t disobey. Johannah took a deep breath, as the chilling knocking continued. She opened the door to find two tall men, one with his fist up, ready to keep pounding. Alphas.

“Excuse me, ma’am. You’re Johannah Tomlinson?”

“Deakin, b-but yes sir.” Johannah attempted to remain poised, but could not eradicate the tremble in her voice.

Louis watched from his seat at the table, as the man in front pulled a badge out of his pocket. When he held it up, he noticed the Styles’ family crest. The swirls along the outside, with a wolf in the middle, and a large S below his neck.

“Fuck, I can smell him. Sweet omega. His first heat’s coming,” the second alpha muttered to the taller one from behind. Johannah glared at him.

“Thirteen years ago today, you registered a baby boy. Six months ago, you were supposed to report to the A.O.R.C. and tell them of your son’s status. You failed to do so. Do you know the law regarding a matter like this one?” Louis peered over to his mother to find she had gone white as a sheet. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were glassy. She was petrified.

“Y-yes, sir.” Her head fell down in shame, as a tear slipped over her cheek and onto the filthy ground beneath her.

“We will give you ten minutes to say goodbye to him. Then he will come with us, and you will receive the consequence for your actions.” The alpha spoke with a firm, spine chilling voice laced with authority, showing no emotion. Louis face was now much like his Mother’s. Johannah slowly turned, and shuffled over to the boy, dropping into her seat. 

Jay rested her face in her hands, and let out a heart wrenching sob. “I’m so sorry, Lou. So sorry.”

Louis hated to see his Mum cry, and he immediately began running his hand through her hair. “It’s okay, Mumma.” The young boy was confused as he tried to soothe his mother’s despair.

She glanced up, her eyes and cheeks wet with tears. “No, Louis, it’s not okay. At all,” Johannah cried despondently.

“Wh-what did they mean, Mumma? What’s an A.O… erm... And what did they mean by your consequence? I don’t wanna go with them, Mum!”

“Love, shh. I’ll answer all your questions.” Johannah slowly wiped her eyes, and took her son’s hands in her own, facing him.

“The A.O.R.C. is the Counsel of Alpha and Omega Rights. When someone has a baby, they register that child. It’s how the king keeps track of all the people in his kingdom. Six months after that child’s twelfth birthday, once they start-“ Johannah paused as more tears began to fall.

“It’s okay, mumma.” Louis’ gentle voice comforts.

She nodded, and gripped Louis’ hands tighter, not wanting to ever let go. “Once they start… changing, right before they present, the parents of the child must report to the A.O.R.C whether their child is an alpha, beta, or an omega. If the child is a beta, they are left alone. If the ch-child is an alpha, they are left alone until their eighteenth birthday. But on an omega’s thirteenth birthday, they are t-taken to the city, stripped naked, and p-presented for Alphas to pay for, take home, and mate, without their consent. The youngest alphas allowed in are a-already... eighteen.” By now, Johannah was sobbing into her hands again, barely being able to finish.

To say Louis was shocked, would be an understatement. He had no idea that omegas were  treated this way. The king must be a cruel, abhorrent, man to wish this upon his town’s people.

“I-I told you your father died six months after you were born, in a fight with a rogue alpha, but it’s not true.” Jay suddenly confessed, gulping and siffling as she desperately tries to collect herself.

Louis pulled back, his wide blue eyes beginning to fill with tears, begging to spill over. “N-no.”

“He… he payed for me, when I was thirteen. Took me here.”

“Mumma… no.” Louis could no longer hold in his cries, and his tears ran freely, staining his shirt. He pulled his mother in close, and hugged her as tight as he possibly could, softly rubbing his hand along her back.

“He… forced himself on me. As soon as it was over, he drove us back to the city. He apologized, told me he was sorry, and that we could live happily together. For the most part we were. We… bonded. And we lived together while I was pregnant with you. But it turns out, he had been sleeping with another omega the entire time. As soon as you were born, we had you registered, and I was so happy to have a family. But... he broke our bond and kicked us out. My family didn’t want me. I took a little bit of his money, and came here.” 

Louis sobbed woefully into his mother’s shirt. He couldn’t believe what had happened to her, she was always so happy and strong. “I’m so s-sorry, mumma.”

“I’m not, Louis. He gave me you.” She gave a watery smile, and Louis pulled his head from her shoulder.

“I’m… he… Oh, God. Mum,” Louis held onto his mother for what felt like hours, never wanting to let her go again. He couldn’t help but feel disgusted with himself, because he was born because of one Man’s cruel nature. His mother was just barely a teenager, with a newborn baby, all alone.

“Miss? It’s time,” the second of the two alphas spoke out. Johannah glared.

 

“No. I won’t let you take him. He doesn’t fucking deserve this. No one does.” Louis’ eyes widened, he was frightened. He had never heard his mother use language like that.

“You know the law. All omegas must be taken to the-“

“Yes I know the fucking law! What do I look like to you? How do you think he even got here? Because of disgusting assholes like you!” Johannah was furious, shouting at the palace alphas with every ounce of courage she had left.

“You better watch your tongue, filthy omega!” The first alpha spit at her, a look of repugnance written upon his face. Louis was letting more tears slip, beyond confused. He watched as his mother stood up assertively, and yelled at the men. Why did they want to take  _ him _ ? He was an  _ alpha _ , but he’d never take advantage of an omega like that, and he’s far too young for mating, regardless. 

“Don’t take him! Kill me, do whatever you want with me, but leave him here!” She screamed desperately, and threw herself in front of her boy, Louis standing behind her in apprehension, sobbing quietly.

“N-no, mumma!” He fisted the back of her shirt with his small hands, still so confused, so dreadfully scared. He just didn’t want them to hurt his Mum.

The small boy peered over his mother’s shoulder and watched as the taller alpha in front reached into the inside pocket of his black blazer, and pulled out what Louis knew as a nine-millimeter handgun. He had never seen one in person before, and his cries got louder as he realized what was going to happen. He slowly raised the gun, and pointed it directly at Johannah’s chest.

“Say goodbye to your precious omega son.”

“I love you Lou-“ the young boy screamed in anguish as the gun went off, the shutter of the gunshot ringing excruciatingly in his ears, and his mother collapsed in his arms, a blossom of deep red growing on her chest.

“Mumma!” Louis shrieked, and fell to the floor, clutching on to his mother. He heard the gun go off again, this time pointed at his mother’s head, which was in his lap. By now, he couldn’t stop the tears, or the horrible cries leaving his lips. He sobbed and screamed and begged for his Mother to come back, holding tightly to her cheeks, blood spilling over his arms and legs.

“N-no! Mumma…” he shook his head, over and over, rocking her back and forth, in complete and utter shock. There was red all over him, painting his skin, his hands shook with fear, and sadness. Everything else around him was gone, the room a blur. He couldn’t believe it. This pain was far, far worse than anything he had ever experienced. He would never be the same. He sobbed, and put his face in his hands, the blood drying in his nails. He was brought back to reality when he heard a deep, malicious laugh sounding from the other side of the living space.

“We’re gonna have some fun with you, omega. Then we’re gonna take you to the city, where another alpha will take you home and breed you.” The second one laughed at his friend, and smirked. The two men were tall, and vastly muscular, and could easily snap Louis in half. He gulped before glancing down at the man’s feet, covered with black boots. 

Louis bravely met his eyes once again, and spoke. “I-I’m an alpha.” 

His response was met with one bewildered face, whilst the other was bemused. The second one laughed. “You can’t fool us, you piece of shit. I can smell you from a mile away. Your heat is close. I’m guessing it’ll be here by tomorrow.” 

Louis’ lips parted. He couldn’t be. He shook his head, heedfully, his tears gradually drying. “No. Mumma knew I would be an alpha.” Louis took a deep breath before crying yet again, and and suddenly letting out a scream of resentment. “And now she’s dead! _You_ killed her!”

“I did the world a favor! Now shut the hell up! Jonathan, help me carry the little bastard.”

Louis felt his heart stop as the second alpha, Jonathon, pulled him up from his mother’s body and put him effortlessly over his shoulder. The young boy screeched and thrashed violently, hitting the man across his back as hard as he could, never giving up. Louis could only do his best to try and hurt Jonathan as he walked into the small bedroom, the first alpha trailing behind him. As he felt himself being thrown onto the thin mattress, he let out a sob, and he couldn’t keep fighting. He was weak. He wanted his Mum. 

“Braxton, you have him first,” Louis heard Jonathan dictate. He tried to pull out of their grasp, but soon the second Alpha had his knees on top of Louis’ arms, while Braxton was holding the young boy’s legs down with his own, and it was impossible. There were tears spilling out of his cerulean eyes, but he didn’t bother screaming anymore.

Braxton began pulling Louis’ pants down as swiftly as he could, while still holding him. He cried, and even tried pathetically begging them to stop, but it was of no use now.

“I want my Mumma…” 

Jonathan spit in his face. “Shut up, whore.”

It wasn’t until his underwear was down that he noticed. As Braxton leaned over him and raised Louis’ knees for better access, he saw it. The gun. It was slightly sticking out of the first Alpha’s front blazer pocket.

_ ‘Stupid. Should’ve hidden it better, or at least blindfolded me,’  _ Louis thought. If he could manage to have a burst of adrenaline, and pull his knee out from Braxton’s grasp, it would work. He looked up to see the alpha sucking on his fingers. Louis knew omegas started producing slick for the first time during their first heat, so this was going to be a lot harder on him. But that would only matter if he was an omega, anyway.

He knew he needed to take his chance now. Just as Braxton was about to slip a finger inside of Louis’ hole, he pulled his knee up and sent it straight towards the alpha’s knot with all the strength he could muster. The alpha immediately fell backwards and gripped his knot in agony, making the handgun slip out of his small front pocket, prompting Jonathan to pull away as well. Louis grabbed the gun, shut his eyes tight, and pulled the trigger. Once, Twice. He didn’t open his eyes until he had turned around and faced the second alpha, still pointing it up.

“Where’s your gun?” Jonathan appeared to be confused. “I know you have one too, so kill me. Just get it over with. I killed your friend.”

“I don’t have it. Didn’t think I would need it…” _ Stupid...  _ Louis had originally hoped the alpha would kill him as soon as he shot the other. He didn’t want to live, he couldn’t be alone, couldn’t live without his Mum, couldn’t live a life that had nothing to offer other than distress and dread. He knew he should kill Jonathan too, but he couldn’t bring himself to kill  _ another _ person. His rush of adrenaline was disintegrating and the tears were flowing yet again. 

“Go. Leave, get out. Don’t come back, or I’ll kill you,” Louis was hardly able to get these words out, and as the alpha got up and ran, he sunk to the floor, curled up in a ball, and cried. His tears wouldn’t stop. He sobbed, and screamed, for his mum, and about everything he’d been through in the past thirty minutes. He blocked the world out, and let himself greive, rocking back and forth.

“Mum… what am I s-supposed to do n-now?” Louis ponders rhetorically.

Louis stayed in that position for the rest of the day. His birthday. He cried, and sat in the very same position, awake, until he saw the sun rise.

When Louis noticed the white light coming through the cracks of the roof, he knew he had to get up. He knew his mother would want him to keep going, to be resilient. The boy began to stand up, but he gasped as he felt a wave of heat pass over him. He immediately sat back down, his eyes wide. He felt warm, too warm. Louis glanced down and noticed his small cock beginning to fill up.

“N-no…”

Louis cried as he felt slick begin to gush out of his tiny hole, wetting the floor.

“I’m supposed to be an alpha…” The young boy was irrefutably in heat, and there was nothing he could do. “Mumma, why didn’t you tell me?” Louis gasped and cried as his involuntary arousal overtook him, slick pouring out. He slipped a finger down his pants and moved it towards his wetness. It felt right. Louis suddenly froze, and pulled his finger out, tears still running down his cheeks. “What am I doing?”

And so, he spent the next five days, in heat, crying, disposing of the alpha’s body, cleaning up blood, scrubbing the floor, and burying his mum.


	2. scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 28th, 2117
> 
> Louis goes for a walk. Harry finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited x

Three years and nine months. That’s how long it had been since that awful day. Louis turned thirteen, lost his mother, killed a man, was almost raped, and experienced his first painful heat all in the span of one day. He was now sixteen.

 

Louis lived in constant fear. He knew that if someone ever happened to see his small home in the middle of the woods, he would be in dire trouble. The boy spent a lot of his time hunting small animals, and picking fruits and vegetables that were in season. Louis had to learn to go against his natural omega instincts. He had to ignore his inner wolf, and learn to become independently instead of weak, tough instead of delicate.

 

Winter was the most arduous. Louis practically starved. Every week, he would walk for hours until he reached one of the main roads, and beg piteously for food. Every once and a while he would come upon someone benevolent, and they would offer him beans, or bread. Louis was lucky that his mother had saved a small packet of emergency food that he could break into every once in a while. He was often eating food that was old, or unhealthy, and the boy was slowly becoming weaker and more frail. He fell sick easily. Heats were almost unbearable. He would sit in the empty bathtub, covered in slick, and weep, much too afraid to touch himself. Most omegas would be taken care of by their alpha if they became unwell or went through heat, but Louis didn’t have a mate. He was all alone. There was a small stream close to the cottage that Louis could filter water from, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t know how he had survived this long, and he figured it was only a matter of time before he would close his eyes, and never wake up again. 

 

The only thing Louis was confident in at this point, were his scent blockers. He had found a way to flawlessly mask his omega scent from the outside world. Right behind his small house, there was a bush of flowers called blood lilies. They were used in everything from suppressants, to cleaning supplies, as they were able to block odors. Louis would crush the flowers up, bathe with them, sprinkle them onto his clothing, and place them around the house. He would add lemon as well, and press it to the bond spot at the base of his neck, effectively covering up his own scent with the strong tang of the lemon. This way, when he ventured out to where other wolves would be able to smell him, they’d assume he was anything but an omega. Louis would do this once a week, it was one of his many vital lifelines.

 

About two years ago, when Louis was cleaning the the clutter that had accumulated over his floor, he found the journal his mother had gifted him for his twelfth birthday. Since then there had been many occasions where he would pick it up, and attempt to write, but words would never come to him. Until one day a few weeks ago. Louis knew his mother had always wanted him to write about his feelings, as to not have them bottle up inside him in an detrimental manner. He had now started writing in it, every once and awhile. But he never revealed too much. He would write simple things about himself, things that probably wouldn’t mean anything to anyone. But he knew that if his mother was watching him, she’d be proud.

 

Louis guessed it was around eight AM. The small wooden analog hanging above the couch had long since broken, and Louis had no idea how to fix it. He had managed to make his own schedules and calendars, though, and he knew that today, was September 28th, 2117. The boy decided he should go for a walk, and see if he could obtain any food. He had already taken his blood lily bath last night, so he knew he was safe from nearby Alpha noses. But as an extra precaution, he cut up a small slice of lemon and pressed it gently against the base of his neck, where he knew an alpha would leave their mark. Louis grabbed his journal and pen, a small basket, and was off.

 

As he sauntered, Louis searched attentively around at the trees surrounding him. They were turning brown, and losing their leaves, since fall was here. He knew that it would slowly become colder, and his life would become more gruelling. Louis didn’t appreciate the fall like he once did. He loved the green. Loved the bright hues of the leaves and the grass. For him, it meant life. Another few months of surviving.

The small boy frowned as he shivered slightly. The clothes he had on were not meant for the colder weather. All Louis had, were his mother’s clothes, and he would wash them every few days in the stream, by the house. She had a few outfits, necessities from before she died. By the time Louis was 14, his own clothes were too small for his body. He certainly hadn’t grown any taller, just more… voluptuous, in… certain places. His mother was an omega, so she had a similar body type, but she was on the thinner side of the spectrum, and Louis’ thighs, hips, and bum were anything but thin. This resulted in the jeans being way to tight around those areas. This left Louis perplexed, because he didn’t eat much, but he later knew from the books his mum had left behind, that omegas were crafted for giving birth, and their bodies would always take the fat it was given and place it in the more important areas. Louis blushed while reading this.

It was very incongruous, but also fascinating for him to watch his body change. Especially since Louis had always thought he’d be an alpha. He would look in his mother’s mirror every day, and notice the differences. His lips were fuller, and darker. His hair was thicker (and only the hair on his head, eyebrows, and eyelashes, because all the rest was absolutely gone), and glossier and softer. His skin had become clear, and his cheeks were permanently flushed a light shade of pink. Since his mother didn’t have any boxers, or ‘male’ underwear, he was forced to wear the panties that she had owned. At first he had blushed and been very embarrassed to do so, but he soon realized that if he wanted undergarments that even came close to fitting, this would be the best option. Over the last year, Louis had become very used to wearing panties, and they were the best choice for his sensitive, soft, omega shell. Another thing Louis read was that omegas had to choose soft and delicate clothing as to not upset their skin.

 

After walking for a few hours, he became increasingly lethargic. He hadn’t been able to rest very well the night before, and now that was catching up to him. Louis sighed, and set his belongings down before settling against a tree close to the path. He knew no one would come near here, and if they did, they’d assume he was a beta because of his scent, or lack thereof, and leave him alone. The boy considered shifting into his wolf form, as it would be more comfortable and warm, but he knew anyone who saw a puppy sized, milky white wolf would immediately know of his omega status. He rested his head against his shoulder, and closed eyes eyes, quickly falling into a light slumber.

-

“Harry?” 

He sighed in vexation, and put down his breakfast fork, knowing what his inquisitive sister was going to ask. “Yes, Gemma?”

“When are you going to get a mate?” Gemma questions, just as Harry had predicted.

Harry rolled his eyes and ran his hands over his face in immense frustration.  

“Harry, I’m lonely. Niall is always busy, and you’re too boring to hang out with. It’d be so great if you mated! Don’t you want an omega?” Gemma continued to pester.

Harry frowned and raised an eyebrow at his younger sister. “Of course I want one. There’s nothing I want more,” he replied pragmatically. “ _ You’re _ 18 years old, why don’t  _ you _ get a mate?” Gemma glared at him. He constantly bugged her about that fact that she was a beta, which meant she’d never truly have a ‘mate.’ She could find perfect happiness with anyone, but they’d never have the soul bond that an alpha has with their omega.

“Very funny, Haz. I know why you can’t find an omega. Because you’re an asshole, and you scare them all away. You need to learn to lighten up! Put a smile on your face.” Gemma recommended with a playful smirk. Harry only grimaced. “ You’re honestly quite scary, Haz.” 

“That’s a good thing,” he grumbled. 

She continued to glare at him. “But weren’t you planning on hunting with Liam right about now?” 

Harry groaned, and rubbed his temples in displeasure. “Want me out of the house, huh? He’s being a fucking dickface anyways. Won’t shut the fuck up about some blonde kid. Rather pathetic if you ask me.” 

Gemma rolled her eyes at her brother’s belligerence, “then go by yourself. You could use some free time, away from all this King stuff. Maybe you’ll be a decent person when you come back.” 

Harry glared, but agreed all the same, getting up from the luxurious mahogany table they were sat at in the dining area. “You’re right. I’m going out.”

Harry quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a T-shirt, and hopped in his car, speeding off. He didn’t feel like hunting today, he really just wanted to go for a long drive, and see the boundaries of his kingdom. For the amount of time he had been ruling as King, Harry hadn’t gotten to do half the things he desired. He hoped to get to know as many people as he could, and travel everywhere personally to visit the poor and homeless, and offer them food, clothing, and reliable shelter in his castle. Despite his rather cold, alpha shell, he was a kind person at heart. Harry had only been King for about a month. His father had just passed away from cancer. And although he loved and respected his father for raising him without a Queen by his side, he had absolutely  _ zero _ tolerance for the laws he put into place, and how he treated omegas. The first thing Harry did when he was crowned, was put out an official statement stating that all omegas were now expected to be treated like royalty, and given the same rights as alphas and betas. There would be no more auction, no more rape, and murder towards innocent wolves. He also stated that anyone in his kingdom suffering financially, would be allowed to stay on the second floor of the castle for a while, and they would be given free food and clothing until they were able to receive a steady paying job, something they would also receive help finding.

Harry played some quiet music in his car, softly humming to himself and enjoying the organic nature beginning to surround him. Harry looked upwards to the sky. He loved the blue. It was the only color that didn’t irk him, to be honest. To Harry, the color symbolizes gentleness, innocence, and love.

After listening to the same album over again, he knew he had been driving for much too long. At this point, Harry didn’t know where he was, grateful for the fact that he hadn’t made a single turn on the drive out to the forest, and that he would be able to get back easily. He noticed there was no cell phone service in this part of the kingdom, and that it seemed to be completely uninhabited by wolves. It was beautiful, though. He would definitely have to come back here with Liam to hunt, someday when he stopped acting like a discourteous asshole. Harry had been driving for over two hours, but for some strange reason, instead of turning around, he decided to keep going. He felt a pull in this direction, like a gravitating tug in the back of his mind.

The king drove slowly, for about another mile, before he saw something. A small blob, on the floor of the forest. Harry frowned and slowly stopped the car, before putting it into park, and taking off his seatbelt with a subtle sense of urgency.

Only once he was out of his car, did he realize that it was a person. A small wolf, that was lying on the ground, curled up into a small ball, facing away from Harry. He slowly made his way around the boy, not wanting to disturb him.

Harry let out a breath. The boy was  _ asleep.  _ And he was absolutely  _ gorgeous _ . His head was resting against his hands, at the base of a large cedar tree. Harry had honestly never seen an omega like this. He would be willing to  _ mate _ with this boy.

The king carefully knelt down next to the boy, and gently ran a hand through his soft, brown hair. Harry studied his features. His eyebrows slightly twitch every few seconds. His thick, dark eyelashes sat perfectly against the tops of his cheeks. His adorable nose. His perfect, kissable, dark lips that were slightly parted in the center, letting out small puffs of air. His small, petite hands, that were slightly poking out from underneath his hair. His cute tummy that rose and fell with every breath. His wide hips and thick thighs…  _ fuck.  _ Harry stopped there, looking back up to his face.

Everything about this beautiful boy screamed _ omega.  _ Harry bet that his scent was absolutely… His scent. Where was his fucking scent? Alphas has great senses, and a strong alpha nose just happened to run in Harry’s family. He should have been able to smell this omega from a mile away. So where was his scent? The king shook his head. He was probably using blood lilies, or strong scent blockers, to keep away the inevitable suitors.  _ Stupid fucking scent blockers,  _ Harry thought to himself. What he wouldn’t give to smell the Omega’s beguiling scent.

The alphas in the city were still adjusting to his new laws, many were still immensely prejudice, and most omegas were still treated unfairly, so it made sense. Only, they weren’t in the city. They were hours from the city. In fact, Harry knew they were hours away from absolutely anyone else. So why would he be blocking his scent?  _ He could be a beta.  _ Harry frowned and shook his head. There’s no way this boy could be anything but omega. Beautiful, small, sexy, and  _ fertile. _

Harry was drawn out of his thoughts by a small movement coming from the boy. He turned slightly, and it looked as if his eyes were beginning to flutter open.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck. He’s waking up.  _ Thinking quickly, the king leaned down, and hid his face in the omega’s neck, before closing his eyes, and  _ scenting  _ him. Harry saw the boy immediately droop into a deeper sleep, completely relaxed. The king leaned away, proud of his work. He didn’t use his scent gland often, never bothering with scenting omegas. Scenting was something that alphas could do to help other wolves relax, and it was most effective towards omegas, because it surrounded them with the alpha’s scent, helping them become content and sated.

It was just then, that Harry noticed something sticking out from underneath the omega. He carefully pulled it out, and found that it was a small book, adorned in brown faux leather. When Harry opened it, he found small, curvy handwriting, pressed carefully against the first few pages. His lips parted, and he began to read what the tiny boy had to say. There wasn’t too much about him, only simple things like, ‘ _ My name is Louis, I’m 16 years old, I live alone, I enjoy singing, my favorite color is green.’  _ Harry smirked a bit when he read this. He had green eyes, that would hopefully aid him in the process of getting Louis to fall for him. They always fell for the green eyes. He imagined what it would be like when he finally got to meet the boy. Harry guessed he had pretty brown eyes, that matched his hair.

At this point, the king had decided. He wanted to court Louis, wanted to bond him, and fill him with his puppies. The only other thing Harry knew in that moment was that this omega was alone. And all omegas were allowed to come stay at the castle, so Harry could just… give him a ride there. The omega could stay peacefully asleep, and happily bask in the scent of his new alpha. There was nothing anyone could do to convince the king otherwise.

Harry carefully put his arm underneath the boy’s beautiful thighs and beneath his back, before lifting him up into his arms and carrying him back to the car. He mercifully placed him into the passenger seat, and buckled him up, before speeding home, thinking about his new mate.


	3. alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 28th, 2117
> 
> Louis wakes up in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited x

Harry continuously and protectively glanced over at _his_ small boy, sleeping serenely in the passenger seat. Harry was surprised and proud at how well his scenting had succeeded. Louis' eyes were pressed shut, and he breathed lightly through his plump lips. He must have never been scented by an alpha before. No other alphas would touch his omega. His grip tightened on the steering wheel at the thought of another alpha helping his Louis.  
  
Harry wanted him to wake up so he could finally become acquainted with the omega. He lusted after a simple kiss from the omega, and to feel his heartbeat quickening under his touch. The King knew things were different now. No omega would ever compare to the one sleeping in the passenger seat of his car. He would give this small boy his complete loyalty and adoration.  
  
The King played peaceful, quiet music through the speakers of his car, and hummed along, while being very careful to not drive too recklessly over any bumps and wake his sleeping beauty.  
  
Throughout the long drive, Harry had ended up leaning over and scenting Louis two more times, deciding that waking up in the castle would be ultimately better for the boy than waking up in a car with a stranger. Harry imagined that would be quite a traumatic experience for the omega.  


Soon enough, they had arrived, and Harry was vigilantly lifting Louis up from his seat and situating him in his arms. The King positioned the boy as if he were a baby, his face resting against Harry's shoulder, keeping him completely lax due to the scent stemming from the older man.  
  
He carefully carried his mate up the stairs, deciding on where to take him. Harry considered laying him in a guest room, but quickly threw that thought away. He knew the assuage smell of his alpha would be best for the boy.  
  
Harry gently placed the omega down on the lavish bed, and it drowned him. He growled at the much too small jeans that cupped the boy's thighs so perfectly, and he quickly pulled the covers up, hiding them. After pressing a soft, supple kiss to his forehead, Harry left the room, hoping to sneak out undetected and not be bombarded with questions on where he had gone.  
  
Unfortunately, just as soon as he shut the door, there stood his servant and friend Niall, hiding behind it, nearly giving him a heart attack. The blonde omega simply raised his eyebrows and placed a small, impish hand on his hip.  
  
"I saw that, your highness."

 

Harry smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

 

Niall appeared to be vaguely aggravated with the young King, as annoyed as an omega could manage to look. "Harry, who is that poor boy? What have you done?" Niall frowned gently, kept his voice down, not wanting to wake the slumbering omega on the other side of the door.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Niall! I found him sleeping in the woods almost three hours from here. He's fucking all alone. Now fuck off." Harry growls defensively.

 

Niall smirked, his eyes looking sarcastic. He was quite feisty for an omega. "And I'm sure you would've done the exact same thing for... let's say, an old homeless alpha male?"  
  
Harry smirked down at the omega knowingly "You know me. Always helping those in need.”  
  
"Of course. I'm sure you didn't even think about the fact that he's a pretty, unmated, omega. I bet that had nothing to do with it." Niall giggled a bit.  
  
"Fuck you. I'm gonna make him my queen. I've finally found a mate." The King announces, fairly certain of his own capabilities.

 

The omega laughed audaciously. "Harry, you kidnapped him! Good luck getting him to come anywhere near you! You're already absolutely terrifying. The only reason I'm not scared of you is because I've known you since you were in diapers."

 

This was true. Harry's mother, had been great friends with Niall's own mum, and had let her move into the castle during her pregnancy, to go on later as his mother's personal servant and friend. Niall was born when Harry was 18 months old.  
  
"Go choke on a knot," Harry grumbled.

 

Niall flushed, and walked away, mumbling something about helpless kings.  
  
-

  
Louis stirred, beginning to wake up. Just as he was becoming conscious, his eyes shot open and he bolted upright in the bed. It was like all his senses were on fire, he was trapped, not able to move because of that _smell_ . Louis' eyes began to water and he felt a bit of slick dribble out of his hole from the scent of pure alpha that literally surrounded him. For a second, he couldn't breathe, because he was so overwhelmed, engulfed in the satisfying and unfamiliar scent. Louis was almost afraid he might go into early heat because of its intensity. It was as if an alpha had laid on top of him for a month and then gone into rut.  
  
It was only then, once the smell had become less frightening and arousing, that the small boy began to take in his surroundings.  
  
He was in a very large, palatial bed, placed in the middle of an even larger bedroom. The covers pulled tightly around him, had a blue and silver design, as did the rest of the luxurious bedroom. Louis' jaw dropped as he continued to look around, pulling the duvet up under his chin. The last thing Louis noticed was a beautiful set of French doors, delicately swirled in gold, on his right, close to the bed. One of the doors was cracked open. On Louis' left, he saw a white nightstand, topped with a large lamp. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling, small flecks of rainbow reflecting onto the walls from the light. Louis had never been so comfortable before, and he leaned back into the millions of decorative blue and white pillows, taking a deep breath. _Where am I?_ Louis remembered the slick that he had embarrassingly let out, and quickly jumped down from the bed in search of some water to clean himself. He went through a smaller door in the corner of the ornate master suite, and took notice of the incredibly large and fancy bathroom. _This is bigger than my entire home._  
  
Louis was silently shutting the bathroom door after cleaning himself up when he heard a soft, almost dubious knock against the set of French doors.  
  
"Erm... come in?" Louis gulps, not knowing what or who to expect.

 

A small blonde head peeked in, and smiled, showing off pearly teeth. He stepped in, and Louis was grateful to notice that the boy was also an omega. He came over and sat tentatively at the edge of the bed. Louis just stood awkwardly, holding onto his own arms, in the middle of the room.  
  
"You're probably really confused and scared right now." The blonde Omega grins sympathetically, mirroring the same gentle nature Louis sees in himself.

 

Louis smiled a bit at the affable, Irish lad. "Y-yeah, a bit. Where am I? And... w-who you are?"  
  
"My name is Niall. The king never told me your name."  
  
"S'Louis. What about... the rest?"

 

Niall bit his lip timidly before explaining. "The... the king found you. He said you were sleeping in the woods. You're in the castle. His bedroom, to be more specific. Har- uh... he took you home. Said he's set on mating with you."

 

Louis was shocked. His eyes widened and he moved over to the bed, before plopping down. "H-he... wants to mate? With... me?"

 

Niall grimaced. "Yeah. Really bad."

Louis fiddled with his hands, he had no idea what to think. "Isn't he... like really old?" The younger boy squeaked.

 

Niall gave an understated smile at this. "He's actually quite-"  
  
"Wait," Louis frowned, a sudden urge of indignation taking over him. "What makes him think he has the right to do this?" He was progressively getting more upset.  
  
"Well, he is the King-"  
  
"He... he kidnapped me! And he wants to mate with me? That was certainly not the right way to go about things!" Louis interrupts, balling his small hands into fists as he spoke.

 

The blonde sighed heavily. "That's what I told him. I'm really sorry, Louis."

 

The younger of the two glowered, before looking back up and meeting Niall's eyes. "He wouldn't be able to mate with me even if I let him."

 

The blonde furrowed his brows. "And why is that?"  
  
"I'm an alpha." Louis bit his lip after telling the lie.

 

Niall looked briefly disconcerted, before smiling. "You're kidding... right?" The older boy giggled a bit. "There's no way, love. I mean... no offense, but have you seen yourself?"

 

Louis pouted. "I'm an alpha! I know I don't look the part, but I am. Do you want me to prove it to you?”

 

Niall's eyes widened, and he waved his hands in distaste, getting up from the bed. "Nope, that's okay... I believe you. I'm gonna... go talk to the king."

 

Louis blushed at the mention of the alpha, before nodding. "Bye, Niall."  
  
"Bye, Louis." Niall slipped out of the room, and Louis let out a huge breath, falling back onto the silken sheets.  
  
-  
  
"Niall! How is he? Is he awake yet?" Harry stopped the omega in the hallway, making Niall frown in response.

  
"I've never seen you act like this. Has your knot fallen off?"  
  
"Fuck off, Niall." Harry groaned impatiently. "Is he up yet?"

 

The blonde giggled at the King’s restlessness. "Yes, he's awake. I've explained the situation to him."

 

Harry tried to move around the omega. "Good. I'm going to go give him puppies."  
  
"W-wait! No, you don't,” Niall lightly pushed Harry back, which did absolutely nothing, not letting him near the bedroom. His eyes were wide. "Alpha, h-he's terrified. He's also a bit angry with you, and for a good reason."  
  
"I want to meet my mate," the king growled, his bright green eyes darkening. Niall bit his lip, scared of how the king would react to what he was about to tell him. Harry knew he could use his commanding alpha voice if he wished to.  
  
"Erm... one more thing," the omega added quietly, his submissive side evident.

 

Harry sighed, shut his eyes, and pinched his thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of his nose. "What is it, Niall?"  
  
"He's an alpha."

 

Harry opened his eyes only to glare at Niall. "That's not funny."  
  
"I-I know, H-Harry, believe me, he-"  
  
"I mean it, Niall. Quit fucking around. What did you want to tell me?"

 

The omega flinched, and he didn't meet the king's eyes. "Harry, that's it. He told me he's an alpha. How else do you think he would've survived alone? An omega would've probably died." Niall finally looked up and faced his king with valour, "Harry, you know how omegas were treated only months ago, when your father was king. If Louis isn't who he says he is, he would've been taken and auctioned off, raped, and mated against his-"  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" Harry breathed deeply, rubbing his face with his large hands, growling in a disgruntled manner. "I've heard enough! Fuck! You're right. My father would've made sure of that. I can't even smell him anyways. An omega with that body? I should be able to fucking smell him from a mile away."  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness," Niall bowed his head regretfully.  
  
"It's... it's okay. It's not your fault my father was a fucking horrible person." The omega nodded, and left a comforting squeeze on Harry's large hand before turning around and walking away, leaving the King alone with his intrusive thoughts.  
  
Harry knew he told Niall he believed him, but he may have told a lie. There's no fucking way that boy is an alpha. The King sighed once more, before heading towards to dining room to eat. He knew Louis was an omega. He knew he would be his mate. He knew Louis would be queen, and carry his pups. He just needed to get the boy to trust him. Harry smirked. Louis thinks he can play games with him.  
  
"Well believe me baby. I _always_ win," he spoke cunningly to himself.


	4. fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 28th, 2117
> 
> Harry and Louis meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild Sexual Content
> 
> edited x

"Harry! Why didn't you tell me you found an omega? What's going on?" The short beta girl in front of him bounced up and down on her feet, not letting the irascible King pass.

 

"For fucks sake, Gemma. Leave me alone. Apparently I can't trust Niall with anything." Harry pushed past his intrusive sister and plopped down into one of the large, elegant wooden chairs situated around the dining room table. Gemma glared at her older brother and promptly sat down across from him.

 

"Well excuse me for wanting to meet the future queen and my brother's mate."

 

"Please Gemma, you can meet your queen when-"

 

"I reckon it's a boy, you always preferred male omegas. And what's his name? How old is he, Harry? I hope he's young enough to not be too boring. Where is he from?"

 

Gemma prodded, provoking exasperation from her older brother.

 

"Honestly, Gemma! Enough questions," Harry growled.

 

"What's he like? I bet he's small. Where did you find him, was it at the mall? What does he look like?" Gemma frowned, curious of whom the new queen may be, and why Harry was so strict on his privacy. "And where the hell are you keeping him?"

 

The King deadpanned, staring across the table at his sister. He tortured her for about thirty seconds before finally answering her many quizzical questions. "His name is Louis, and he's sixteen years old. That's all I'm telling you."

 

Gemma's eyes widened in elation when she heard this. "He is young! Well done, Haz! But please... where's he from?"

 

Harry sighed, knowing the only way to rid himself of his nuisance of a sister right now is to answer her meddlesome questions. "He's from here. Or at least, I think he is. He lived outside the city, near the edge of the Kingdom. As for his current location, I'm rather afraid to tell you because you'll probably go find him and scare the shit right out of him."

 

"Well, you just basically told me it wouldn't be that hard to find him, and my first guess, considering your stupid, possessive nature, would be your bedroom," Gemma guesses correctly, a smug grin lacing her lips.

 

"Wait! There's something else I need to talk to you about. And you can't fucking meet him before I have!" Harry protests brusquely.

 

The beta's eyes grew huge and she stood up zealously. "Jesus Christ, Harry! What did you do? Did you drug him up and drag him here?!"

 

Harry sighed at Gemma's ignorance, rubbing his eyes before motioning for her to sit back down. "No, I didn't drug him. Not technically. I did scent him a few times. He was asleep when I found him, he looked absolutely freezing. And he was against a tree, all alone. I would never have been able to leave him there, I would've felt terrible."

 

Gemma took all of this in with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. The sunlight shining through the blue stained window leaving a small shadow upon her face. "Louis was asleep. And you brought him here without his consent? Harry you really need to get a grip on this crazy, impulsive, decision-making thing you have-"

 

"Gemma, you know my laws. I'll bet you my life that he has been alone in the woods for much longer than the month I've been King. He probably thinks that if he stepped outside he'd be fresh meat to all the alphas, meaning he has no idea he's allowed to stay here." Harry shrugged, although sounding as if he were trying to convince himself more so than Gemma. "I'm just... giving him a free ride here, and getting him the things that any and everyone else in Tefrea has a right to."

 

Tefrea was name of Harry's inherited kingdom. Harry's cousin, Zayn, was duke of Xabros, which was right next door. The other sides of Tefrea were surrounded by Asmotho, ruled by King Sal, and a beautiful, blue ocean. The exact color of Louis' prepossessing eyes. Something Harry, had yet to discover.

 

"I... I suppose you're right. Just make sure he knows that, alright? You don't want him thinking you're a complete knotheaded psycho like I do," Gemma gave a smile as she spoke, finally understanding her brother's decision.

 

Harry grimaced, before answering with a cool toned, "Thanks, Gem."

 

She grinned at her older brother.

 

"One more thing, Gemmy."

 

She politely raises her eyebrows and motioned for him to go on.

 

"He uh... says he's an alpha."

 

At first her face was plain, but after a second she laughed, and puckishly teased her brother.

 

"Only your dumbass," she giggled coyly behind her hand, "would kidnap a mate, and have him end up an alpha.  What's wrong with your nose, stupid?"

 

Harry frowned at his little sister, grumbling to himself. "Fuck you Gem, if you'd seen him, you'd know!" He growled in rebuttal. "He's beautiful Gemma, his hips were made for birthing my pups."

 

"Okay, I've heard enough from you. What makes you really think he's an omega?" Gem challenges, with an upraised eyebrow.

 

Harry sighed, endeavouring to control his possessive antics. "Think about it. He was fucking alone, in the woods. I've been King for a month. Before Father died he would've been taken advantage of. Obviously he would hide his identity to protect his life."

 

Gemma appeared sullen, and pulled her brother's hand from his face, squeezing it compassionately. "You know... you're right about that. I believe you."

 

Harry sighed, rubbing his thumb gently against her hand. Although he'd never admit it, as that goes against all his alpha instincts, Harry really did appreciate his sister's grace. "Thanks, Gemma."

 

"So... what are you going to do about this, brother?"

 

Harry peered back down at their hands. "I just gotta... make him trust me. He needs to let me be his alpha."

 

Gemma simpered, and nodded. "God, you have no idea what you're doing. You're gonna need a lot of help to make sure you don't scare him off. But you're right. When do I get to meet this omega-alpha?"

 

Harry gave a rare, subdued smile at his sister's comment. "Gemma. Wait until I meet my babydoll, will you?"

 

"Oh, Harry. You're already whipped."

 

Harry groaned, making her giggle at him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit more than infatuated with his small baby.

 

-

 

Louis was panicking. He was pacing back at forth, in the beautiful blue bedroom that belonged to the King. I need to leave. The omega was brainstorming ways to escape the castle, and elude the alpha King. Louis had no idea where he was, or what part of the castle he was currently located in. He was at a complete disadvantage in the situation.

 

Louis was also terrified of what would happen to him. He knew the gruesome fashion in which omegas were treated, and he knew he needed to conceal his identity. Just as he was considering jumping out the window, Niall was back, knocking softly before peeking his head in.

 

"May I come in?"

 

"Y-yeah." Louis leisurely sat down on the corner of the large bed, his feet dangling just above the floor, as they always do.

 

"Hey. How are you feeling, Louis?" Niall shut the door quietly behind him, and sat beside the small omega.

 

"M'really scared. What am I supposed to do?" Louis felt a big tear slowly roll down his cheek, wiping it gently.

 

"Hey, it's okay, Lou. I'll help you, it's okay. You'll be fine." Niall wrapped his arms around the diminutive boy, as he softly sobbed into the blonde's shoulder.

 

"W-what do I d-do?" He cried, holding tightly to the beta's white t-shirt, drenching it with his tears.

 

"Hey, don't cry, Lou. It's okay-" Niall was interrupted by a knock on the door. Louis lifted his face up from Niall's shoulder long enough to try and sniff what kind of person was at the door. The omega let out of terrified gasp when he recognized the scent as the exact same one that he woke up immersed in. The person at the door, was the infamous alpha King.

 

"No, no, no, no, n-no," he sobbed, more fat tears making their way down his face. "I'm n-not read-dy to meet him. Please!"

 

Niall felt a pang of pain in his heart for the small boy. "I know, I know. I'll go talk to him, I'll keep him away."

 

"T-thank you, Niall." Louis sniffled, wrapping his arms around his quivering body and lowing his head, as if he were trying to repress himself.

 

The other omega squeezed Louis' hand benignly, and wiped his tears before quickly making his way over to the French doors and carefully shutting them behind him before the King could spot the vulnerable omega. Harry was waiting patiently behind them, his arms folded.

 

"I want to see him, Niall."

 

"I know, Harry. But... h-he doesn't want to see you. Louis is terrified right now, he's crying his eyes out."

 

The alpha's face immediately hardened when he heard this evervating news, his bright eyes darkening quickly. He felt his heart clench at the thought of his small boy with a frown on his pretty face.

 

"Niall! He needs me, he needs his alpha! He needs-"

 

"Yes, your highness, I know. But-"

 

"I need to fucking do something! Get out of the way, Niall!" Harry growled in retaliation, his eyes were slowly turning black. Louis, from the inside of the bedroom, heard Harry's loud, dominating tone and felt a bit of slick dribble from his hole.

 

"Y-your alpha voice doesn't work on me, y-you asshole." Niall tried to put on an audacious face and pretend he could stand up to the imperious king.

 

"You better be glad I'm not actually fucking trying."

 

Niall knew that all Harry had to do was make the mental choice to move him, and it would all be over. The alpha king was stronger and more ascendant than anyone in Tefrea. But deep down he knew what was best for Louis.

 

"Harry, please listen. You need to calm down. You can meet Louis when you're calm. He's fine right now, just scared." Of you, he added as an afterthought. Niall patted Harry's shoulder wearily.

 

The king sighed deeply, opening his eyes to reveal the forest green again. Niall let out a breath of relief as a result of this, knowing that Harry has returned to a safe and placid state of mind.

 

"You're right. I... I can't see him like this. He's already afraid of me." Harry frowned deeply at the thought of his mate being scared, especially of him, but composed himself nonetheless. "I'm gonna go talk to Liam."

 

Niall smiled gratefully at the king, and watched as he walked away purposefully.

 

-

 

"Lou? Mind if I come in?"

 

Louis had spent the last hour building a nest out of Harry's bedding, without realizing it. He had slipped off his small shoes, and situated the many decorative pillows and blankets into a nest, where he now rested comfortably in the middle of.

 

"Come in, Niall." Louis had a small smile etched on his face, very proud of his snug space. Once the blonde had stepped into the bedroom, his eyes widened at the maternal behaviour Louis is displaying.

 

"L-Louis... are you pregnant?" 

 

The omega looked up at Niall, nonplussed,  "Um... d-definitely not. Besides, I'm an alpha. Remember?"

 

The other omega was in shock. "You're nesting..." he whispered to himself. Niall didn't know what to think. The small boy had gathered Harry's things, and built a home. Generally this only happened in one of two situations. The omega was pregnant with pups, so they build a nest to keep them safe, or the slightly less common one; an omega smells an alpha they hope to mate with, and builds one to please and impress them.

 

"Louis... why'd you make a nest?"

 

He immediately blushed and looked down, his sleeves forming paws over his hands. "I-I um... didn't mean to..."

 

Niall jumped when he heard Liam enter the room and whisper discreetly in his ear. "If Harry sees this, he'll fuck him until he can't walk."

 

The blonde flushed, and nodded voraciously, knowing it was exactly true. Louis looked up and saw the tall, intimidating Alpha standing behind Niall, and whimpered piteously.

 

"Louis, this is Liam, he's great friends with Harry. You have nothing to worry about though, he's very kind."

 

The alpha smiled cutely at the two boys, giving a warm wave to the younger one. "It's nice to meet you, Louis. Niall's right, You have nothing to be afraid of, I'm pretty nice."

 

The omega giggled at this and nodded in agreeance. "It's nice to meet you too, Liam."

 

Niall had explained the whole situation to the alpha, all about the debilitated boy Harry took home, who was undeniably an omega. The boy that they needed to be kind to, and gain his trust, in order for him to feel welcome, and for Harry to mate with him. Now that Liam was in his presence, the alpha could definitely tell that Louis was an omega.

 

"Hey... we'll help you clean this up, okay?"

 

Louis nodded a bit solemnly, before giving a small smile at the other boys.

 

Niall, Liam, and Louis tidied all of Harry's bedding, and rearranged the pillows. Niall knew exactly how to place them for Harry's liking, since he did it almost everyday.

 

"It's almost perf-"

 

"Niall!" Harry knocked on the door harshly. "I'm coming in, I'm done with this bullshit!"

 

Everyone's eyes widened.

 

"I-is that the Ki-king?" Louis shakily questions, unsure if he even wants the answer.

 

Nodding, Liam immediately pushed the baby omega into the bathroom, giving an unfortunate smile to the poor boy before shutting the door. Niall was still adding some of the pillows to form their typical array, making sure there was no trace of Louis' nest.

 

"Niall... what are you doing with my bed? Where the hell is Louis?" Harry growled abruptly at the omega, and Liam frowned at the way he spoke to him. Meanwhile, Louis' face was flushed a deep, fretful red, whilst he stood helplessly on the other side of the bathroom door.

 

"I'm just fixing it... from when Louis was in the bed," Niall replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

"Liam, what're you doing in here? Tell me where Louis is."

 

"He's getting a snack. He just left," Liam raised his eyebrow and chin with his response. As an Alpha, Liam is not as easily unnerved by Harry's behaviour as the two docile omegas are.

 

"So you've met Louis? You've met him?"

 

"Yes. He's quite cute."

 

"Why has fucking everyone met him before I have?" Harry grumbled. "What's he like?"

 

"He's uh... he's very nice. Very sweet."

 

Harry sighed and fell back onto his freshly made, extravagant bed, groaning.

 

"I just made it, Harry!"

 

"Oh, hush Niall."

 

Harry just stared despairingly at the ceiling, thinking about Louis. His two best friends had already met him. All he wanted was to get to know his boy, and hold him in his arms, which was peculiar. He would have an omega for his rut, and he'd fuck them hard and then kick them out. He had never actually wanted to get to know one before. Harry didn't think it was fair of Niall and Liam to have already met his future queen. It was silent for a while in the room, as everyone thought about their situation.

 

It was at this moment, that Louis decided it was safe to come out. He slipped out of the bathroom, the echoing sound of the door shutting making everyone jump. Harry immediately sat up on the bed, Niall and Liam turned around, and everyone's eyes widened.

 

That's when green met blue.

 

Harry felt everything stop. There stood his perfect, tiny omega. The world, time, and everything around them was frozen. His jaw dropped slightly, and his green eyes made their way down Louis' body. For Harry, it was like he was seeing him for the first time over again. He saw his gorgeously high cheekbones, his beautiful neck that he couldn't wait to mark up, his chest and perfect tummy, Louis' fucking sexy hips and thighs made perfectly just for Harry, his small feet, and all the way back to his eyes. And they were blue. Harry didn't even consider the possibility that his boy's eyes could be a heavenly blue. Harry was pretty sure he had already fallen in love. Fuck.

 

Louis couldn't believe this was the King. His scent was absolutely overwhelming. And he definitely wasn't old. The omega eyed his chocolate curls amorously, and his huge, muscular arms that could throw him across a room if he so desired. And his eyes. They were forest green, holding flecks of blue and gold, a certain darkness behind them.

 

"Oops," Louis squeaked demurely. It definitely wasn't safe to come out yet.

 

"Hi, baby." Harry breathed. Niall and Liam chose this moment to inconspicuously slip out the door, and leave the two wolves alone. "I'm Harry." The King stood up from the bed, and took a very careful step towards his tiny mate to be.

 

"And... I-I'm-"

 

"Louis, right?"

 

"I... yeah," Louis couldn't help but feel absolutely out of breath. The alpha had taken his breath away. He didn't know how he would ever be able to function around him.

 

"I need to explain some things to you, baby. May we sit?" Harry gestured to the small white sofa against the wall. Louis nodded obediently, and waited for the alpha to sit so he could make sure to be as far as absolutely possible from the attractive king.

 

Once they were seated, and Louis felt like his heart wasn't about to burst from heart palpitations or fall straight out of his ass, Harry spoke. "Do you know the old laws regarding omegas?"

 

Louis squirmed. "Yes, Alpha," he replied dismally, not meeting his eyes.

 

"I have been king for only a month now, baby. Do you know the new laws I set for Tefrea?"

 

"N-no, Alpha."

 

Harry carefully took one of Louis' absolutely tiny hands in his own comparatively larger one, marveling at the size difference and holding it tight, noticing he was practically shaking. "Darling, the second I became king, I made sure omegas were granted the exact same rights given to all alphas and betas." Louis looked up upon hearing this, his wide, cerulean eyes meeting Harry's green ones. "There is no more auction. There is no more murder, rape, or non-consensual mating. It's against the law now, and punishable by death or life sentence. Omegas are given the exact same working opportunities as well, and they'll receive heat, and pregnancy leave."

 

Louis couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry was absolutely incredible. "O-oh. Wow," Louis stammered, once again not meeting the alpha's eyes, his small hands beginning to hold onto the latter's.

 

"There's one more thing, angel." The omega bit his lip softly, blushing at all the ardent nicknames. "Anyone in Tefrea that is homeless, or suffering financially, is more than welcome to stay in the North Wing of the second floor here in the castle. That's... why I brought you here, love. You looked like you were alone. I don't ever want a beautiful, delicate flower like you to feel alone. You're welcome here for as long as you please."

 

This is what made Louis finally look up and give the king a heart-melting smile. Harry didn't know where all these kind words were coming from, but he was exceedingly proud of himself.

 

"Thank you, Alpha. If you wouldn't mind... I would like to s-stay here."

 

Harry grinned, triumphant with Louis' decision. "Of course, baby. Now. I noticed your clothes are a bit small. Am I right? I doubt you would object to a nice bath? And afterwards I'll have you fitted for your very own clothes made for a princess. You may have whatever your heart desires."

 

Louis had never blushed so much before, and he happily squeezed the alpha's hand with gratitude."Yes, please. A bath would be lovely. And... I'd really like some new clothes."

 

"I'll see to that right away."

 

Within minutes, they had moved into a smaller, quaint guest room with a connected bathroom. There was a large stand set up in the middle of the bedroom for Louis to stand on after his bath, and the designer and seamstress were running around getting everything ready. Niall, and Nya, a maternalistic beta maid sent to help Louis with his bath, were preparing the tub, and filling it with water and a rose-scented bubble bath. Just as Louis was about to slip into the bathroom and get undressed, Harry approached him.

 

"May I help wash you, baby?" The alpha was constantly making Louis break his blushing record.

 

"I-I... if y-you wish, Alpha..."

 

Harry smirked blissfully. "Thank you, baby."

 

-

 

Louis slid in and relaxed into the sweet scented bubbles, sighing softly and smiling in repose, eyes closed.

 

"Jesus, that crazy alpha. He swore you said he could join you. As if," Niall rolled his eyes at Harry's covetous manner, locking the door, before joining Nya in kneeling down by the side of the tub. Louis turned pink, nodding his head. "You didn't... did you?"

 

"N-no." Niall shook his head, beginning to scrub Louis's wet hair with Harry's exorbitant shampoo. Just then, they heard said alpha knocking on the door, before muttering a soft 'please.'

 

"Go away, Harry!" Niall shouted. The blonde made a mental note to always have a beta with Louis while he was in the bath, so the king wouldn't be able to alpha-voice his way into the room. They heard the king mumble something about 'never getting his way', and then the sound of his footsteps becoming softer and softer as he walked away. "Serves him right."

 

Louis blushed yet again.

 

-

 

Harry watched the omega raptly all throughout his fittings, leaning up against the wall only feet away. Louis would occasionally glance up and meet his eyes, only to flush pink and look down again. Harry bit his lip, and stared at his boy with vast concentration, thinking about all the ways he could wreck him.

 

It was when the designer began asking Louis questions, that Harry started to have a problem.

 

"What type of undergarments would you like, sir?"

 

"Uh... um..." Louis tried to whisper, but Harry was only feet away and he could hear him flawlessly. "Panties, please." Harry's face hardened slightly. So did his cock, although that was not as subtle as his facial features.

 

"Alright, and which cut would you like? We have retro high-waisted, classic briefs, boy shorts, hipsters...” Louis nearly zoned out while listening to the woman drone on about things he had never even heard of. He blushed when she looked at him expectantly, waiting for a reply. Harry groaned when he saw his boy's eyes widen with innocence, clearly having no idea what any of the labels meant.

 

"I-I uh..."

 

"Give him some of each, please Dianna," Harry answered for his Omega, smirking at Louis. The boy looked grateful, but also extremely embarrassed. "Except the uh... classic briefs? and the... control briefs. He won't be needing those. I'd like him to have plenty of those thong things? Is that the correct name?”

 

"Yes, your highness," Dianna answered respectfully.

 

"Perfect. And make sure he has a good amount of those boy short things as well. I've heard those are comfortable." And I'm sure they'll look great on his bum, he added as an afterthought.

 

"For the fabric, Alpha?"

 

"Uh... Lots of lace. And silk. Satin and velvet too, I suppose. Whatever is soft, and delicate."

 

Dianna just smiled and wrote down the King's preferences. Louis, however, looked completely flustered and agitated. Shy would be an understatement.

 

"I know exactly what to do, your majesty. And will he be needing any corsets? Or brassieres?" Harry smirked at Louis who was completely oblivious to the fact that he was letting Harry pick out lingerie for him.

 

"No, thank you. Not quite yet. I'm heading out now. Let me know when you're finished so I can arrange payment." Harry smirked at his boy, before exiting the guest room and heading back to his own bedroom a few rooms down, making sure to lock the door. He needed to fix his hardening problem.

 

The alpha sat down at the edge of his bed, before pulling down his jeans and boxers, and revealing his large, hard, alpha cock.

 

Harry stroked himself slowly, beginning at the tip before fisting the base, starting up a steady rhythm. He thought of Louis, his plump lips closed tightly around his cock, taking him all the way down his throat while glancing back up at him with wide blue eyes. Harry imagined pounding into his tight ass, he imagined Louis in heat, begging for the alpha to take him.

 

He stroked himself faster, getting closer to orgasm because of his salacious thoughts about the small boy. Harry pictured the omega below him, writhing in pleasure as he sucked marks into his thighs. He groaned, and came with Louis' name on his lips. Harry breathed deeply, coming down from his high, the omega still haunting him.

 

"I am fucked."


	5. drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 29th, 2117
> 
> Harry takes Louis to dinner.
> 
> Warning: Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited :)

Louis had been in the castle for approximately 24 hours now. Harry had begged Louis to sleep in his bed, but after having the embarrassed Omega refuse the offer, he insisted that he sleep in one of the many guest rooms. Louis hesitantly agreed, as it was in his Omega nature to concur with the compelling alpha. The omega stayed in the room he had been fitted in, one of the VIP guest rooms that just so happened to be across the hall and two doors away from Harry’s master’s suite. Louis was currently spending an almost uncomfortable breakfast being intently observed by the alpha. When Louis shyly inquired about his intentions, Harry merely stated he was making sure  _ his _ omega ate enough food. Cue the blush.

 

Louis wasn’t sure how well he was doing with convincing everyone he was an alpha.  _ They seem to be believing me, right?  _ He definitely needed to up his game.  _ What do alphas even talk about with each other?  _ He pondered to himself,  putting down his fork and clearing his throat, trying to conjure up a deeper voice before speaking.

 

“So… h-have you seen any cute o-omegas around?” Louis stammers anxiously, ruining what he hoped would be a deep, persuasive alpha tone. In an attempt to save himself, Louis rolls his petite shoulders back and lifts his head, striving to copy the smug confidence that seems to occur so naturally for Harry.

 

Harry, upon hearing this, simply smirks and raises an eyebrow, sitting in silence for a few moments before speaking, all the while maintaining direct eye contact.

 

“Yes,” Harry answers with such certainty, he is almost daring Louis to question it.

 

“Oh… that’s good. Um… who?” Louis gently inquires, just as Harry had expected.

 

Harry continued to smirk at the shy boy, never letting his eyes drift away. Louis, on the other hand, was instead trying to focus anywhere else other than Harry’s deep green irises.

 

“You wouldn’t know him,” Harry disregards Louis slyly.

 

Louis nodded, moving his pancakes around with his fork. An uncomfortable silence fell over the couple until Harry spoke again.

 

“What about you, hmm? Seen any… cute omegas around,  _ pup _ ?”

 

He was about to go in with a confident response, but that…  _ word,  _ completely threw him off.

 

“Uh… I… y-yeah,” Was all Louis could manage after being caught so off guard.

 

Harry took note of this reaction. “Is that so? Might I ask… what’s the lucky lad’s name?” 

 

The omega scanned his eyes elsewhere around the dining room, trying to look anywhere other than at Harry, focusing on the blue trimmed wallpaper, before finally mustering up the courage to answer, “Sh-she’s a girl omega. I… like girls.” 

 

This made the alpha smile even more, for Harry was almost enjoying watching the vulnerable omega squirm. “For some reason, I find that very hard to believe, baby.” 

 

Before Louis could embarrass himself further, a young, bubbly beta was sauntering into the dining room. Harry let out an exasperated groan when he spotted her. “Fuck, not now, Gemma.”

 

“Shut up, Harry.” She turned. “Oh my goodness! You’re Louis!” 

 

The omega gave a timid smile to the friendly looking girl who looked far too much like Harry for comfort. He hummed a response, managing a small wave to acknowledge the delighted beta.

 

“I’m Gemma, the better Styles sibling. It’s nice to meet you.” 

 

Louis giggled behind his hand before contently responding. “It’s nice to meet you, too.” 

 

Harry just grumbled to himself.

 

“Would you like to go shopping together sometime this week? We can bring Niall! I know this dope ordered you some clothes, but I figured you’d like to pick out some of your own things.”

 

Harry snorted, “Gemma, you’re really not that funny-”

 

“Hush Harry, let the boy speak,” Gemma retorts with ease, obviously accustomed to Harry’s overbearing attitude.

 

“Y-yes, please. I’d love to go,” Louis accepts, grateful that he can escape from Harry’s intimidating interrogation.

 

The beta smiled, sincerely. “Louis… I really hope we can become good friends.” 

 

He smiled, and nodded. After living a life of isolation and fear, the warm invitation of friendship was a lifeline for Louis. “Me too.”

 

“Well, that’s all fun and good. Gemma, would you mind fucking off now?” Harry grouches, not impressed that his sister had stolen  _ his  _ omega’s attention away from him. The siblings often treated each other like dirt, but deep down they knew how much the other loved them, and how they’d  _ secretly _ do anything to make each other happy. 

 

Gemma rolls her eyes at her older brother, before turning her attention back to Louis. “Let me know when you’d like to go shopping!” And with that, she happily skipped out of the room, and they were left alone yet again, Louis giggling a bit to himself. 

 

Harry hummed for a brief moment, before directing his gaze back on the smaller boy, taking in his every feature with a smirk. “What was it we were speaking of? This omega you’re interested in?” 

 

Louis coughed in surprised, since he thought he had dodged Harry’s probing, before quickly shoveling down the last few bites of his food, and pushing away from the table.

 

“I-I’m quite full, I think I’ll h-head back to my room? If that’s alright…” Louis had asked, but didn’t care much for Harry’s permission, rushing out of the dining room without giving Harry a chance to stop him.

 

-

 

Louis was just about to curl up in his bed for a much needed nap, when he was interrupted by someone pounding on the door. He quickly stood up and opened it, letting out a deep breath when he saw the familiar King standing before him. The omega bit his lip gently, willing himself not to stutter when he spoke.

 

“Hi, Alpha,” Louis spoke meekly. He was unsure if alphas referred to other alphas as ‘Alpha’, yet couldn’t prevent himself from doing so. It just felt right.

 

Harry grinned when he heard Louis’ quiet, but confident voice. “I have a question for you, baby.”

 

“W-what i-is it?”  _ Harry and his nicknames... _

 

“I was wondering if you’d do me the honour of sharing dinner with me this evening. We could go out.”

 

“Oh… I…” This surprised Louis immensely. He knew he needed to spend more time with the alpha, so he could get used to him, and also so he could adopt Harry’s alpha-like mannerisms to continue on with his little facade. This was the perfect opportunity. A nice, friendly,  _ platonic _ , dinner outing. Louis nodded and gave a brave smile up to the tall alpha. “Yes, please. That would be nice.” 

 

Harry smiled, something that was becoming more of a common occurrence since he found his dainty omega.

“Be ready at seven, pup.”

 

-

 

Louis stood in front of the mirror in his room, turning and frowning. Niall had generously let him borrow his clothes for this dinner with Harry, and to say that the jeans were too small, would be an  _ understatement _ . He was wearing a pair of simple blue denim jeans. Niall had much skinnier hips and a much smaller arse than Louis did, and he had a very arduous time pulling them up, having to jump around, and lay back on the bed just to button them up. The blonde kept calling it a blessing, but Louis had no idea what he meant. The white t-shirt however, fell nicely underneath his collarbones, and was slightly snug around his hips. He had rolled the bottom of the jeans up to accommodate for his shorter stature, since the jeans were too long.

 

Niall smiled at Louis in the mirror, and adjusted a wrinkle in the back of his shirt.

 

“Thank you for letting me wear your clothes, Niall,” Louis expressed his gratitude politely. “Dianna said I should have my own in a few days.”

 

“Of course, Lou. Though I have to say, you look much better in them than I do.” 

 

Louis giggled sheepishly at the warm compliment. “Nonsense, Niall.”

 

“Are you all ready? It’s six fifty-eight.”

 

“Yes, I’m-” Louis was interrupted by a harsh knock on his door. “Oh… that’s him.” 

 

Niall quickly rushed over to the door and opened it, met with the tall king. “Hi, Harry.” 

 

The alpha nodded in greeting, before subtly looking behind him for the omega he desired.

 

“Is he ready, Niall?” The two men heard a small noise coming from behind the blonde.

 

“I’m ready. Hello, Alpha,” Louis came out from behind Niall and smiled reticently. The blonde waved at the two before squeezing out the door and walking away. Harry glanced at the delicate boy in front of him, and Louis inhaled sharply.

 

“Fuck _ ,  _ baby,” Harry whispered to himself. The omega took a deep breath, and gave Harry a bashful smile. “Let’s go to the car, yeah?” The boy nodded.

 

Louis walked slightly in front of the alpha King the entire way, shivering when he felt Harry’s hand placed firmly against the swell of his bum. He tried to quicken his pace to remove the king’s hand, but Harry kept up with him easily, and the hand stayed put. And despite trying to convince Harry otherwise, was quite content.

 

-

 

After a silent, half hour long car ride, during which Louis felt scared to even breathe, they eventually arrived at a nice restaurant. Louis had never been to one before, so he was extremely nervous and out of his element. Louis’ profound discomfort was evident to Harry, and as they stepped out of the car, he gave the omega’s hand a comforting squeeze, in which Louis was vastly grateful for.

 

They were seated swiftly, and many of the people bowed respectfully to the King and whispered about the omega he held onto as they passed. The restaurant had a black and white theme, and was exceptionally elegant. Everything was immaculate and beautiful.

 

“Alpha?” Louis mumbled in an inquisitive manner, once they were seated in a private booth. He still wasn’t quite sure how the king wanted Louis to address him.

 

“Yes, doll?”

 

“I’ve never… been somewhere like this before. I was wondering if you could maybe… tell them…”

 

“Oh, it’s alright doll, they’ll understand. Would you like me to order for you?” 

 

Louis smiled appreciatively. “Yes, please Alpha.”

 

“Louis, as much as I enjoy hearing you say that, you may call me Harry,” the king spoke in a deep and authoritative tone, his eyes resting firmly on Louis’. 

 

The omega blushed a rosey pink. “Thank you, Harry.” 

 

He took this time to explore the exquisite dining room with his eyes and take in his surroundings. They were sat in a beautiful, black, faux leather booth, separated from the rest of the world. Classical music flowed softly through the air, making Louis want to curl up and fall asleep. Waiters dressed in black livery floated around, taking people’s orders. He listened to the faint chatter of conversation, and the plates and silverware clinking against each other.

 

“Tell me about yourself, Louis.” 

 

He blinked, focusing back in on the king. “Uh… Well, I lived alone. For almost four years. My mother passed away when I was thirteen. I never knew my father.” 

 

Harry frowned, knowing full well the reasoning behind Louis’ tragic past, and feeling guilty yet again for his Father’s poor ruling. “I’m very sorry. You never had any siblings?”

 

“No, I… I always wanted them, though. I’ve seen pictures of babies, and they’re absolutely adorable. I’ve never really been around children, but I’d love to be.” 

 

Harry reciprocates Louis’ positive tone with a gentle smile. “So you want children? Of your own?”

 

“Definitely. I hope to have at least a few,” Louis informs Harry, giving a soft smile. 

 

Harry could tell just by listening to him speak that he was remarkably passionate. He knew Louis would make an incredible Queen and mother. 

 

“I enjoy reading, and going for walks. I also like to sing. My mother taught me how to cook, which I loved doing for a while, but then I ran out of ingredients. I can do some basic sewing, like buttons, and holes in clothing, but that’s all,” Louis babbles, gradually destroying his alpha facade with each Omega responsibility he lists.

 

Harry’s smile widens, Louis had no idea that his mother had trained him to be an absolutely  _ perfect _ mate. “Well, now that you live with me, you can read and cook to your heart’s content. There’s a big library on the first floor that I’m sure would like some attention. And I’m sure our cooks would love your company. I know I do.” 

 

Louis blushed. “Wow. Thank you so much, Harry. It means the world. You’ve been so kind to me. And for absolutely no reason.”

 

“Your presence is reason enough.” 

 

Louis blushed deeply, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. 

 

Harry cleared his throat, and changed the subject. “So you’ve been all alone for years. Your rut must have been awful then?” Harry gave a small smirk.

 

“My what?”

 

“Your ruts. Surely they were painful?”

 

“Oh… yes. It… t-they were awful.”

 

“It might be hard for you to find an omega, Louis. You’re very shy and submissive. Maybe you could be a with a beta.”

 

“No… I want an omega. It’s not the same. T-they can’t take my…  knot the same.”

 

“Hmmm,” Harry’s said, smirking thoughtfully. “I agree. May I tell you some jokes, Louis?” The omega smiled, relieved Harry had decided to drop the topic of him being an alpha.

 

“Yes, you may.”

 

-

 

Louis was laughing harder than he had in years, he was pretty sure he had snorted a few times. Harry was grinning ear to ear as he spoke, thoroughly enjoying making his boy laugh more than anything.

 

“Why did the mushroom get invited to the party?”

 

“W-why?” Louis managed to ask between fits of  uncontrollable laughter.

 

“Because he’s a fungi.” The omega burst out in another fit of wild, unruly laughter, failing to hide his endless giggles behind his hand. Harry had been telling Louis stupid jokes for the past 40 minutes while they ate their food and got to know each other.

 

“I suppose we should head back,” Harry suggests as Louis began to sober up. 

 

The omega smiled blissfully, satisfied with the pair’s outing. “Yeah. Okay.”

 

They strolled back to the car, Harry’s hand once resting just above Louis’ bum, and this time he didn’t try to stop him. Quite frankly, it was none of Harry’s business that Louis just so happened to enjoy it.

 

The pair listened to music on the way back, Harry playing Louis all his favorites, he was shocked that Louis hadn’t listened to much music before. Louis peered up to the sky, the stars slowly appearing as dusk fades and is replaced with the dark of night,  and listened to Harry humming along to the songs, his hand resting gently on the omega’s thigh. Louis knew he shouldn’t allow this type of interaction, but he couldn’t help it. Louis was tranquil and untroubled, and despite trying to convince himself otherwise, is at his most peaceful whilst in the company of the dominant alpha. He was preening under the alpha’s attention, and he didn’t want to ruin anything. 

 

Soon enough, it was almost nine, and they were standing in front of Louis’ bedroom, bidding their final farewells for the night. Louis gently half-leaned against his door, while Harry stood in front of him less than a foot away, his left hand resting high above Louis’ head.

 

“Thank you for tonight, Harry.” The omega worked hard to keep his tone steady with the King in such close proximity.

 

“It’s no problem, pup. You look absolutely stunning.” 

 

Louis blushed deeply, not trusting himself to meet Harry’s intense gaze. “T-thank you, Harry.” 

 

The King simpered, and leaned down slowly, holding Louis’ chin gently with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand.

 

Harry heedfully and slowly, lowered himself down until they were only inches apart. Louis’ eyes widened, and his breath hitched. The alpha glanced to the boy’s plump lips, and his eyes darkened when Louis wet them with his tongue, before parting them slightly.

 

“Harry,” he breathed.

 

“Lou.”

 

With one last final push, Harry closes the gap, and carefully brushes his lips against Louis’, the latter’s eyes squeezing shut in anticipation. Harry pulled back for a second, biting his lip at the sight of the submissive omega. Louis gasps upon realizing what just happened, and opened his eyes, before turning around. Louis felt as though his senses were on fire, every inch of his being begging for another soft touch from the King. But Louis pushes against his instincts. This isn’t what he planned.

 

“W-why would you do that?” Louis enquiries fretfully, cowering away from the alpha.

 

Harry grips the omega’s arm and pulls him back to face the tall alpha. There is fifteen inches worth of height difference between them, leaving Louis feeling intimidated by the King yet again.

 

“I don’t want t-to kiss you… how could you do t-that?” Louis was shaking and holding onto his arms, not meeting the alpha’s eyes. Louis knew that the moment he glanced at Harry, he would crumble.

 

“Louis,” Harry growled deeply, emitting power and dominance, his eyes darkening. “Watch your tone.”

 

“Alphas don’t kiss each other, Harry! H-how could you just assume I’d want to… God, you don’t think!” The alpha immediately grabbed Louis’ hands and held them above his head, holding the docile omega firmly in place.

 

“Do you think I’m fucking  _ stupid!?”  _ Harry roared, furious that Louis was preventing him from having the one thing he truly wanted, which of course, was him. “I’ve had enough of this! Stop fucking pretending!”

 

“W-Well I’ve had enough of you! You’re an asshole!” Louis’ voice is the loudest Harry has ever heard it, yet it still shakes in a timorous manner. 

 

Harry growled, his grip tightening. Despite his complete and utter vexation with Louis at the current moment, Harry  _ still  _ didn’t want Louis to leave him.

 

“I don’t wanna see you!” Louis cries out, his hands shaking violently in Harry’s pinned grip.

 

The alpha’s eyes blinked, and he promptly let go. Louis shivered, and slid inside the door, before shutting it tight and leaning up against it. The omega let out a sob, his body shaking gently.

 

“What did I _ do?” _

 

-

 

For the past three days, Louis had done everything in his power to avoid Harry. He would eat his meals in his room, and try not to go on many outings. He spent a lot of time in the library, getting to know the books. He loved that there were so many. So many different genres, and stories to lose himself in. 

 

It was evident to Niall and Gemma that) something was wrong, and they had both noticed how Louis didn’t want to be anywhere Harry was. The alpha had tried (to reconnect with the reserved omega at first, but he was prideful, and he eventually gave up on pursuing Louis. It was October 4th, when that finally ended.

 

“Louis… please. Tell us what’s wrong. Did Harry do something?” Niall gently prodded the young boy, eager to get an answer. The two omegas and Gemma were all sat on Louis’ bed, Louis sat in the middle, surrounded by his new friends whom were consoling him. 

 

“What did he do, Louis?”

 

“I… I need to tell you something.” The omega knew he needed at least one person in on his secret, to support him. He desperately needed someone to distract other people while he was in heat, which was inevitable. Louis figured he would eventually tell Niall and Gemma, and he knew now would be an appropriate time. “I’m… an omega. I lied to everyone because I was afraid of what would happen. But now I know… omegas are safe. But please don’t tell anyone! I… I’m not ready.” Louis confesses, before being immediately tackled in a hug by Harry’s sister and Niall. 

 

“Thank you for telling us Lou. Your secret is safe.” Niall gently reassures Louis, placing a soft hand on Louis’ back to provide solace.

 

Gemma nodded in agreement. “But what does this have to do with you avoiding my brother?”

 

“After we had dinner, a few days ago… he almost kissed me.” Two loud, exuberant gasps were heard, and Louis was pretty sure Gemma was bouncing in excitement on the bed.

 

“Oh my god! What did you do?” The beta exclaimed excitedly. Louis blushed deeply, fiddling with his hands in his lap. 

 

“I pulled away… because I remembered that he can’t know I’m an omega.”

 

“But why can’t he know, Louis?” Niall questions with a frown.

 

Louis gently played with the loose threads of the white bedsheets beneath him and bit his lip, contemplating how to respond, “He… I can't be queen. I-I can’t be w-with him… he needs someone strong, and brave. I am neither of those.”

 

“Louis… my brother doesn’t mind that. He really wants you. I’ve never seen him care so much about anything in his life.”

 

“That’s another thing… I’m only sixteen, I’m not ready to take care of an alpha!” Louis’ began to shake again, feeling agitated and frightened, Gemma places a comforting hand on his diminutive thigh in an attempt to help Louis compose himself.

 

“Hey… it’s okay, love. Harry knows you’re young, and he’ll go easy on you. I know he will because he cares. He acts cruel but he really is kind. Especially to young, blue-eyed, unmated omegas,” Gemma simpers softly when she says this. 

 

Louis bit his lip and frowned, a sudden surge of unfamiliarity evident. “T-there are others?” 

 

Niall giggled. “No, Lou-”

 

“Hah! You like him!” Gemma accuses, her tone laced with patent pride.

 

The omega scowls at Gemma, and sighs in pique. “Please… I don’t wanna talk about it. Just trust me, I can’t be with him. For now…”

 

“Of course, Lou. And when does your heat come?” 

 

Louis sighs. “Two days.” 

 

The other two widened their eyes in unison. “Louis! What are you going to do?”

 

“I’ll be fine alone, Niall. I’ve done it many times before. As long as you… keep Harry away. And if I ask for him, say no, please.” Louis practically begs, being fully aware of how the pain of an untouched heat can drive many omegas to make impetuous decisions.

 

The blonde nodded fervently, taking Louis’ hand. “I promise. Gemma and I will keep him away.”

 

“Now that we know you’re an omega, hanging out will be so much more fun. Can we go to the shops, like I said? Perhaps today? Niall, you can come, of course.” 

 

“Yes, we can go,” Louis smiled, and moved to the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

 

-

 

The trio walked through the shopping center, window shopping and occasionally stopping to make a purchase. Gemma was holding more than five large bags of new clothes. Niall pointed towards a store that peaked his interest, and soon enough they found themselves wandering through the isles, Gemma blabbing about different fabrics as the three browse through different styles of clothing.

 

“Lou, these would look incredible on your arse!” Gemma declares much too loudly, holding up a pair of jeans. The omega had just received all his clothing that was custom made just for him,  and he now had more than enough to choose from, including endless pairs of panties that had caused a flustered blush to burn Louis’ face.)

 

-

 

“How are you even supposed to wear this?” Gemma giggled at the innocent boy. Niall looked at the black lingerie before slipping it into Louis’ bag of things to check out. 

 

He leaned into whisper mischievously into Louis’ ear. “For when you finally let Harry fuck you.”

 

Louis had never blushed harder.

 

-

 

After walking around the mall for two hours, Louis finding some cute clothes and shyly picking out a few pairs of panties that he liked, they headed home.

 

They entered through the back door that led into the prodigious kitchen, arms loaded with bags. They politely declined help from the staff, making their way upstairs to their rooms. Louis was hoping to sneak in and take a nap, but there was Harry, standing right in the middle of the hallway, arms crossed. The trio stopped in their tracks, Louis standing slightly behind, in an attempt to hide from Harry’s intimidating gaze.

 

“Did you guys have fun?” Harry asked politely. Niall and Gemma immediately bombarded him with stories regarding their shopping trip, and Louis stood awkwardly, looking down.

 

“And then there was that crazy old lady that-”

 

“Louis, may I speak with you?” Harry cooly interrupts Gemma’s story. After all, he didn’t care for what happened at the mall, he only cared for reconciling with his omega.

 

The omega nearly dropped the bags he was holding. This was what he had been avoiding for the past three days. He bit his lip and nodded, softly. The other two smiled in an understanding manner and walked off to their respective rooms, whispering to each other. 

 

Harry stepped closer, and Louis gently set his bags down on the ground. “I realized… that what I did was wrong. I shouldn’t have acted that way. I respect the fact that you’re an alpha, and I won’t try to… I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh,” Louis whispered. Harry stumbling over his words was tremendously rare. Louis was worried that Harry may perhaps spring another kiss on him), or make him blush as he always does. He wasn’t expecting this.

 

“Can we be… friends, please?” 

 

The omega peered up and inspected Harry’s facial features, before nodding. “Yes. Thank you, Harry. And… you are forgiven.” 

 

The alpha tried his best to produce a genuine smile, however it almost looked forced, and painful. “Lou… I’m having some people over tonight, at around nine. There’ll be drinks. It’s casual. We’re just gonna hang out in the courtyard, if you’d like to come down.” 

 

Louis was surprised at how polite Harry was being. Especially after their explosive argument only the other night. “Yes, I… I’d like that. I’ll come down.” 

 

The King nodded, again with the same distant and cold politeness that Louis knew wasn’t sincere, and moved to head downstairs. 

 

“Wait… Harry,” Louis grabs Harry’s attention before he can get too far, “When you found me… did you happen to see a small notebook? A journal?” 

 

Harry’s eyes widen in realization, followed by a frown. “No, I didn’t. I’m sorry, Lou.” With that, Harry was behind Louis and quickly jogging down the stairs, probably off to a meeting, or so Louis’ assumed. The truth was, Louis’ journal was sitting in the drawer of Harry’s bedside table.

 

-

 

It was nearing ten o’clock, and Louis’ head was spinning. It was common knowledge that omegas were lightweights. Of course, Louis lacked this seemingly basic knowledge, drinking was never something he nor his mother had discussed, and it wasn’t in any of her books. He had first tried a dark liquid in a tall bottle, that Gemma had insisted upon. It tickled his throat, and tasted quite gross, but as he continued to sip, he got used to the taste, and soon he was gulping down two more. 

 

Next were these rather tiny, very Louis-sized glasses that were full of clear liquid. Louis drank one and immediately felt like choking it back up because of the burn in his throat. Last, was a (vivid) pink, fruity tasting liquid that Louis quite enjoyed, but by the time he finished it, he was certainly not enjoying the way his eyes couldn’t focus on anything.

 

Throughout the entire evening, he felt a pair of dark eyes, following his every movement. Louis occasionally glanced over to the brooding King Harry, and would find him sitting in a chair, bottle in hand, with a pretty female sitting on his lap. There really weren’t many people there, only about forty, but Louis felt like there were thousands. Currently, he was sitting on a bench, next to Liam and Niall, both of whom couldn’t keep off each other, and who certainly were not keeping it PG-13.

 

The omega stood cautiously and tried his best to walk around. He listened in to a conversation about someone teasing another omega about how they could only get down three hard lemonades before they were  _ gone,  _ but Louis had no idea what that meant, especially in his drunken state. The small boy placed a steady hand on a nearby wall to prevent himself from stumbling and examined the environment around himself, trying to the ignore the spinning, until he fortunately located Harry. 

 

He was now sitting alone, with the exception of the beta sitting beside him, that he was chatting with. But every once and a while, Harry’s eyes and mind would drift from the conversation so he could keep a vigilant eye on a certain blue-eyed boy. Louis stumbled over to Harry, still highly intoxicated, and soon the alpha was standing, and gripping the former’s arms tightly, holding him up.

 

“Louis, how much did you drink?” Harry growled protectively. Louis couldn’t differentiate between the sound of his voice, and all the other noise around him.

 

“Hmmm… enough to f-forget… about youu!” Louis slurred, smiling up at the alpha in a drunken and dopey manner.

 

“Louis, I need to take you upstairs.” Hardy spoke loudly and clearly, so the boy could listen and understand.

 

“You’re so mean! Always… s-so mean… meanie pants,” Louis giggled, almost falling over himself. “Don’t know how much longer… I can keep my secret!” The omega grinned, squirming in Harry’s arms. “C-can’t tell you, big alpha!” He threw his head back and let out a carefree laugh. The king frowned at Louis’ drunken state. He wanted to know what the boy was going on about, but he refused to take advantage of him.

 

“Come on, Louis. I’m taking you to bed.” He carefully moved his left arm to lift Louis up by his knees, and his other arm came up to support his back. The omega giggled cheerily, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, light as a feather.

 

“But… Wait. Wanna d-dance!” Louis pouted. Harry began to leave the small party, carrying his boy through the halls until the once vibrant music was just faded background noise, and dancing bodies no longer intruded on their personal space. He smiled down at Louis.

 

“You can dance with me tomorrow, love.” He reassured Louis gently. This made Louis happy. Harry however, was beyond furious with whoever gave Louis all those drinks. “Hold on tight, babe,” he whispers lovingly to the drunk omega, as they made their way up the stairs. If Louis was sober, he would have worried about being too heavy, but that was the last thing on his mind at that moment. The truth was, the was extremely light, in every way. Including how well he could take alcohol, clearly.

 

Once they were close to their bedrooms, Harry considered putting him in his own, but he knew that would be crossing the line at this point. He needed to be  _ friends _ with Louis. After carefully opening the door to the guest room the omega was staying in, Harry repositioned Louis until he was sitting straight up, head resting in Harry’s neck and breathing in his scent. The alpha tried not to grope his bum as his hand held him up by it. He pulled the bedding down for Louis to be able to slide into, and carefully laid him down. The omega snuggled into the covers as Harry pulled them up, and reached up a small hand to stroke the alpha’s face.

 

“You’re beautiful, Harry.” The King removed the hand from his face, and pulled the covers up to Louis’ chin, gently tucking him in. He stayed for a few minutes, and made sure Louis was in a deep sleep, before whispering back.

 

“You are too, baby.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy that was fun. COMMENT WHAT YOU’D LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY also sorry if the alcohol scene was innacurrate, I’ve never been drunk before, i much prefer the high life ;))


	6. jonathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 4th, 2117
> 
> Louis goes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not yet edited
> 
> Warning: Attempted Rape

“Lou, you really should tell him, you know,” Gemma spoke carefully and casually. The omega moved his gaze from the ground they were walking on to look at her. “Niall agrees with me. Harry deserves to know.” Her eyes held a pleading look.

 

“You two talked about me?” Louis frowned, his big, blue orbs widening slightly to form a puppy-eyed look that could melt even the toughest alpha. Gemma sighed, and glanced away from the omega.

 

“Louis, we all care about you. Harry more than anyone, and no one wants you to hide an important secret such as this! Honestly, how long will you be able to keep it? Your scent won’t be blocked for much longer, and you don’t have any blood lilies.”

 

“I don’t know, Gemma. I’m just scared,” he frowned, looking back down again.

 

“I realize that Louis, and I understand why. But it’s not like that anymore. Harry is King, omegas can live on their own, and get jobs, and have positions of leadership-”

 

“Oh my god.” Louis froze, his blue eyes widening, lips parted. “Gemma, I can leave.” Gemma cautiously responded.

 

“No, Louis that’s not what I was trying to say.”

 

“I-I can get a job, a-and a home. You and your brother have been so good to me, but I can’t do this anymore. Harry said his people could stay here, but only for a while. I think it’s been long enough.” Louis’ gone was serious, but he had an excited glint in his eyes.

 

Gemma frowned, clearly nervous that she had caused this, and anxious about what Harry would say when he found out Louis wanted to leave. He had already _spoken_ to her about all the alcohol she let Louis have the previous night. He claimed Louis was acting extremely confident and flirty, none of which the small omega remembers now, of course.

 

“Thank you for the idea, Gem. I didn’t even realize it!” Now Louis was giggling softly to himself. He began to skip away, back to his bedroom, and that was when Gemma’s eyes flew open in fear and worry.

 

“Wait, Louis your _heat!”_

 

_-_

 

Louis was absolutely bursting with joy and elation. He skipped around the town center, radiating energy. The omega would run his hand over all the different clothes, food, and everything else that was being sold in the market. A few of the owners would shout at him, telling him not to touch their things, but he didn’t mind, simply happy be to be outside experiencing life for the first time.

There were so many different things Louis had never seen before. So many foods he’d never even heard of.

 

He wasn’t worried about his his inevitable heat that would be coming within the next two days. His scent blockers were still in effect, and no one be able to smell him unless he for some reason slipped up and spilled his deep secret.

 

He was dressed in a pair of new blue jeans, and a soft pink sweater, which fit the dropping temperatures that came with early October weather. Louis had just discovered the color pink, android he couldn’t be happier.

 

After hours of strolling along the paved roads, the omega found himself in a less fortunate town. It grew darker outside, and so did the mannerisms of the people around him. As he continued walking, he realized the sun was now fully behind the grassy hill, and nighttime was slowly starting to settle over the city, making a chill fall over Louis’ petite form. He began to try and find his way back to the castle, whimpering when a passing alpha whose face was hidden, spit at him, growling something. The boy hurried on, thinking he had avoided the stranger, when he felt a rough tug on his arm.

 

“Don’t I know you, omega?” Louis heard the rough tone and panicked, shaking his small head rapidly.

 

“N-no, sir,” Louis whispered. He chuckled, which terrified the boy.

 

“Come with me.” His alpha tone scared Louis to death. He’d never had someone use it against him before, but he had read about them, and how the effects were inescapable, something that was proving true as Louis had no choice but to stumble along next to the Alpha.

 

They walked for a few blocks in the dark, tears springing into Louis’ eyes. He could feel the bruise forming under the man’s inescapable grip on his left forearm. The omega thought of changing into his wolf, but he was only a puppy. He had barely just began teaching himself to make the chilling shift into his other form.

 

It took him a few short minutes to realize they had come closer to the castle, and it appeared as if the man was simply escorting him there. Louis was surprised and relieved.

 

Soon enough, they were approaching the gates, and Louis knew he would finally part with the man, the palace guards wouldn’t let a strange alpha through. He expected to be released from the rigid grip, but suddenly the guards were nodding their heads at his captor and they were passing through.

 

“Wait, please-”

 

“Shut up,” the alpha growled, making Louis’ breath quicken. He knew this wasn’t a favorable situation.

 

They continued along, getting closer to the front entrance, now in the courtyard. Just when Louis thought he would be safe, he was pulled to the left, and they were exiting as soon as they had entered. He noticed a small cottage type home, a bit larger than his back home, only visible in the moonlight. The omega realized where the man was taking him and began to panic more, thrashing around in his holder’s grip until he was forced to be obedient by the alpha’s voice.

 

Louis wanted to speak, he wanted to beg and scream and yell, but he was held in invisible confinement, with no control over his own actions. He was forced to submit by the larger man.

 

Once they were inside, and the door was locked, Louis was thrown against the rugged floor, not able to move or speak, due to the Alpha’s harsh instructions. The man crawled on top of him, and grinned evilly.

 

“You can make noise now, sweetcheeks.” Louis recognized his face and voice, and let out a blood-curdling scream.

 

-

 

“Nya, please tell Louis to come down for dinner.” The beta nodded, and exited the dining hall, leaving Niall, Gemma, Liam, and Harry to sit patiently. Dinner had been announced half an hour ago, and Louis was usually very prompt. It took twenty minutes for everyone to be ready and seated, and for the food to be completely served, and they had been waiting for the last ten minutes, expecting the omega to come skipping down the stairs. Gemma and Harry were both sat at the two ends, the beta girl encircled by Liam and Niall. The King however, was next to two empty chairs. Nya was upstairs, and so was his _omega,_ who should be next to him.

 

“I’m sorry, your majesty. I knocked on his door, but he simply wouldn’t answer. I figured he might be sleeping.” Harry groaned inwardly, resting his chin upon his fist, waving his other hand.

 

“That’s fine, then. You may sit so we can eat.” The beta nodded, and took her place, soon jumping into friendly conversation with the others while they dined. Harry however, had a very uneasy feeling. He had carefully monitored Louis during the last week he had been there, and the boy had never once napped past four P.M. The King glanced up, barely acknowledging the conversation he was surrounded by. What he did notice, was his sister’s unsettled and bothered expression, her normally loud and resonant voice strangely silent. Harry’s face became hard and stern at this new information. He ate only as much as he needed, and as soon as the group began to rise from the table, he spoke.

 

“Gemma, I’d like to have a word with you. She looked apprehensive, clearly on edge at the thought of an interrogation from her older brother. The beta slowly sunk back down into her chair, watching as the king raised a thick brow in interest. “You were unusually quiet at dinner.”

 

“I wasn’t very hungry.” She lifted her chin, giving off a fake air of confidence. No matter how outgoing Gemma was, Harry could make the gods tremble in fear.

 

“I didn’t ask about your appetite, Gemma. I asked why you didn’t engage in conversation.” Harry’s face was firm and determined, making the beta’s head bow slightly.

 

“I’m rather tired.” She faked a yawn, wiping non-existent wetness from beneath her eyes.

 

“Speaking of which, did Louis mention being sleepy at all? Have you seen him in the past few hours. I’ve been working all day, so I haven’t.” Gemma chewed on her lower lip in concentration, clearly deciding what to say.

 

“He… wanted to see the kingdom.” Harry’s jaw set firmly, eyes slowly darkening.

 

“And naturally, you told him no. You said that if he wanted to see it, he could come to me, and I’d let him see the entire fucking world, right!?” Harry was shouting, his alpha voice echoing throughout the castle, eyes now darker than the night sky.

 

“Harry, I tried to tell him no, h-he was very determined!” Gemma pleaded with the King. Harry was seething, deep breaths coming quickly in and out.

 

“Are you telling me, that he’s outside now? Alone in the dark?”

 

“Yes. I’m sorry, I really tried-”

 

“I know, I’m not angry with you.” His behavior contradicted this statement. “It’s not your fault my mate is so stubborn.” The beta sighed, taking in this information. Harry’s fists were clenched, and he was trying his very hardest not to smash the closest wall in.

 

“Don’t be upset with Louis, please. He doesn’t know any better, Harry.”

 

“Yes, I realize that, Gemma. I’m only angry with myself for not realizing he was gone sooner.” She grimaced, wishing to reach over the table and hold his hand. Her brother always held so much weight on his shoulders, and blamed himself for things he shouldn’t. “Please visit my leader of guard and tell him to arrange a search party. I’m going out to find Louis.” Gemma nodded, and stood up before remembering that she didn’t recall the alpha’s name she had been told to speak with.

 

“Who is he, again?” Harry glanced up and frowned, thinking she would’ve remembered the man who had been their father’s second in command and dear friend.

 

“His name is Jonathan.”

 

-

 

The omega was on the bed in the corner of the one-room home, still unable to move, as Jonathan stood above him, watching. Louis let out a sob as the alpha climbed on top of his naked chest. Jonathan had pulled off his sweater and jeans, leaving him vulnerable and cold, shivering against his attacker. The gray-haired man looked disgruntled as he shoved a dirty hand into his pocket and came up empty handed.

 

“Fuck.” Jonathan stood up pulled his t-shirt back on, before stepping towards the door. “I’ll be right back. You stay here,” chuckling because he knew the small omega couldn’t move no matter how hard he tried. With that, he slipped out the front door, shutting it closed behind him.

 

Louis had accepted his fate. He only hoped Jonathan would be kind enough to kill him afterwards. The man he had worked so hard to forget, was here with him, and Louis had no control over the situation. He had screamed many times, and his throat hurt now, no one had come to his aid. It was helpless.

 

Louis felt as if he had been laying there for around ten minutes, when he heard a soft knock against the front door. His senses immediately heightened, and he looked towards where the sound had come from in hope, and fear. It could be anyone.

 

“Excuse me? Jonathan?” Louis’ eyes grew to the size of saucers when he recognized the voice and it took a few seconds of clearing his throat before he could call out to her.

 

“Gemma! Help, please!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, crying out for the beta to come save him. Louis was frantic, not being able to move was by far the worst feeling he had experienced, tears forced their way out of his puffy eyes.

 

“Louis!” She struggled with the knob before pushing the door open and rushing over to the boy, tripping over her feet. “Oh my god, Louis!” She cried, noticing the exposed and petrified state he was in. Gemma knelt down next to him, and gently moved his hair from his sweaty forehead. “We need to get you home. Come on, Lou.” The beta took a hold of his small hand and expected him to stand.

 

“I c-can’t move. He used his…” Gemma lifted a hand to cover her mouth in shock. She stood quickly, knowing what to do.

 

“I’ll get Harry. And I promise I’ll be right back. He can fix it, we’ll be fast.” Her words were reassuring, but Louis was still incredibly anxious and petrified. He knew Jonathan could come back any second.

 

“Okay,” Louis croaked, tears soaking his entire face. Gemma quickly made her way out of the small home, rushing to go find her older brother. He sobbed, alone once again, paralyzed.

 

-

 

The king was just about to walk out the front door. He was changed and equipped properly, ready to face whatever and whoever he needed to get Louis home and safe. Gemma rushed into the entry hall, stopping her brother.

 

“Harry!” She cried, an expression of terror and sadness upon his face. “I found him, I found Louis!” He immediately faced his sister, senses on edge.

 

“Where is he?” Harry hadn’t seen his sister this hysterical in years, her hands shook and she cried as she began to relay the story.

 

“H-he, Jonathan… he took him and… used his alpha tone Harry, he can’t move, he was about to be-”

 

 _“Fuck.”_ Harry’s dominating and murderous voice could make anyone break down in panic-stricken tears. “I’ll kill him. I swear to fucking god.” The king opened a side table next to the front entrance, before taking a key from his pocket and pulling out a handgun from the apparently secret hidden drawer, and stuffing it in his pocket.

 

“Harry, I’ll-”

 

“Stay here, Gemma. I’ll be back soon.” The alpha walked through the front door with purpose and a stern expression.

 

-

 

Louis whimpered when he heard the door open, and saw Jonathan make his way inside. The omega had cried his eyes dry, and he didn’t think he could feel anything anymore.

 

“I’m back, sweet cheeks.” Jonathan moved over to the bed, before settling back into his previous position on top of Louis’ exposed and small form with a smirk. He held up a small, square package, something the omega had never seen before. “Wouldn’t want children running around anytime soon, now would we?” The alpha chuckled at his joke, pulling his shirt back off, and pushing down his jeans, making Louis release a sob. He straddled the small boy’s hips while ripping open the package, stopping when he heard something Louis couldn’t, with his superior alpha hearing. “Shit.” But it was too late. Louis could now smell the king just outside the door, and he was _fuming._ The pale man stood, struggling with his pants when the main entrance and the _entire wall_ next to it was slammed to the ground, Harry stepping in with pitch black eyes, ready to murder.

 

Before Louis could blink, Jonathan was against the wall with the muzzle of Harry’s gun pressed against his skull, the king’s other hand around his neck.

 

“I should kill you right now. You’re a filthy, disgusting fuck,” Harry seethed. He sighed deeply, pulling away slightly as two palace guards entered the scene and grabbed Jonathan by the arms roughly, taking him away. The King leaned against the wall, facing away from Louis, and took deep breaths, before turning around, his beautiful forest green eyes finally returning.

 

The pair made eye contact, and Harry rushed over to the omega, kneeling down to hover above him. _“You can move, baby.”_

 

Louis immediately shivered, gulping down deep breaths of air and sitting up, the color barely returning to his face as he glanced to the king. His eyes widened, and he scooted himself backwards, farther away from the alpha. Harry’s heart clenched when he realized how afraid Louis was, afraid of _him._

 

“Louis, I need to get you home, and safe.” Harry spoke with an authoritative but kind voice, resting a hand on Louis’ bare thigh, making him flinch and shake his head. More tears made their way down the boy’s face, terrified of the alpha. It took all of Harry’s strength to not go down to the dungeons and murder Jonathan with his bare hands. “Your clothes, Louis.” The boy cried more, his trembling hands holding onto his face, shaking his head rapidly at Harry’s comment.

 

The King took a deep breath, never having dealt with a situation even similar to this. His heart hurt, more than it ever had. “May I carry you, then? Or would you like to walk? Can you walk, pup?” Louis only sobbed, and shook his head more, weakly raising his arms to Harry’s neck, showing him what he wanted. The king pursed his lips and wrapped his strong arms around the boy’s legs and under his back, before standing. He took note of Louis flinching and cowering away from him slightly, even though his small hands held onto Harry’s shoulders with all the strength he had left.

 

The alpha did his best to conceal Louis’ bare skin from the biting wind, clutching tightly to his small, exposed form when he made his way up the stairs. Harry placed the omega in bed, tucking the covers in around his almost naked body. Louis only stared around his bedroom with wide, terror-filled eyes, still trembling.

 

The king didn’t know how to calm the young boy, he only knew what had helped him sleep in the past. “Louis, there’s something I can do to help you sleep. Would you like that, pup?” The omega nodded quickly, begging Harry with his eyes for absolutely anything to help him forget. “Just trust me, baby.”

 

The king leaned down and scented the boy, watching him flinch at the contact only to fall lax a second later, his eyes beginning to slip shut. Once the blue orbs were covered completely, and Louis’ long, thick eyelashes sat against his cheeks, Harry stood carefully, and moved to leave the room. He was almost out, a large hand clasped around the door handle when he heard a tiny voice, croak out.

 

 _“Stay.”_ Harry whipped around, and quickly came back to the bed, laying down carefully, facing his back, as to not disturb the boy too much. Louis shied away once Harry was next to him, and the king knew he wouldn’t be comfortable with any actual contact, but he didn’t mind at all. Just the fact that Louis wanted Harry to sleep next to him, to be near, made everything okay for the alpha.

 

The king didn’t sleep for a long time that night, watching Louis’ body rise and fall with each breath, making sure he didn’t have a bad dream, or wake up. Harry would _gladly_ lose sleep just to make sure his boy was safe.


	7. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 5th, 2117
> 
> Louis makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited x

Louis was awoken by the sudden urge to use the toilet, and a thumping headache, opening his bright eyes and greeting the sun coming through the stained-glass windows. The omega squeaked when he noticed Harry’s muscular, tattooed arms held tightly around his waist, keeping him from relieving his bladder. With a lot of effort, Louis managed to turn around, so he was facing Harry, and he brought up a small finger to poke his face a few times. The omega tried patting and rubbing the older man’s arms to wake him, but his attempts were futile, and Harry’s loud snores mocked him.

 

“Harry,” he softly whined. “Could you _please_ wake up?”

 

The alpha’s muscled arms were wrapped around him firmly, restricting most of his movement. Louis tried to ignore the fact that he had never cuddled with an alpha before, and that this was maybe the most comfortable, and quite possibly his favorite, feeling to wake up to. But he desperately needed to use the toilet. And brush his teeth.

 

“Alpha… please?” He gently prodded Harry’s shoulder. He was afraid to wake him harshly, and face the consequences of the king in an angry mood, but Louis was beginning to become exceedingly frustrated. He _needed_ to pee. “Harry!” He shouted into the king’s ear.

 

As soon as the King’s name slipped from his lips, Harry’s green eyes burst open and he immediately pounced on Louis, holding him down beneath his strong body, pinning the boy’s hands up above his head. The king let out a deep growl, Louis flushing and shivering from the close proximity. He could feel Harry’s warm breath against his lips, and the weight of his toned body against his own smaller one.

 

“I was enjoying listening to the sound of your voice, but then you decided to be disrespectful, pup.” Harry’s dark tone was extremely arousing to the young omega.

 

Louis whimpered, and bit his lip tightly. “H-Harry, I need to use the loo.”

 

The alpha pursed his lips, smirking slightly while letting his green eyes follow the omega’s striking features, and stare at his beautiful lips. “You may go…”  Louis began to squirm out of the alpha’s grip, but the King only held him closer as he continued with a stipulation. “If you promise to cooperate and talk to me about what happened yesterday, once you are finished.”

The omega let out a gasp of air, remembering the prior events. “I know it’s hard, but I need to know what happened in order to properly sentence the man who did that to you.”

 

Louis chewed on his bottom lip, fighting the tears that wished to flow from his blue eyes, and nodded compliantly. “I promise.”

 

Harry smiled gratefully in response, and _eventually_ moved over so the boy could run to the attached ensuite.

 

-

 

Harry had taken this opportunity to have a picnic of sorts. He had set up a blanket for the two to sit upon, high up on a hill near the castle. It was beautiful out, not too cold, and the pair sat under the shade of a large oak tree on the grassy hill. The early October air was crisp, and perfectly breezy. Harry wanted the omega to be as comfortable as possible. Once they were both seated, the alpha leaning happily against the tree, with Louis across from him, he started to speak.

 

“Lou, would you please explain to me what happened last night?” Harry made sure to keep his voice steady and benevolent,  he didn’t want Louis to be uncomfortable.

 

The omega played with his fingers for a second, and stumbled over his words. “I… I was walking around town, a-and Jonathan found me. I was on my way back, I promise. I didn’t intend to stay so long-”

 

Harry growled. “You've met him? You know his name?” The alpha’s eyes were wide, and gradually getting darker.

 

Louis cringed when he recognized his mistake. “H-he mentioned it. Last night.”

 

Harry frowned, taking in this new information. “I don’t think I believe you, but I won’t question you about it right now.” Louis sighed in relief, nodding his head in a manner laced with guilt. “Continue, please.”

 

“He… used his alpha tone, I didn’t h-have a choice. We just… walked back to where he lived.”

 

Harry’s jaw was clenched almost as tight as his fists, and his eyes were dark and pensive “I’m glad I found you.”

 

“Me too…” Louis had a hard time making eye contact with the alpha. “Thank you, Harry.”

 

The latter only shook his head, finding Louis was certainly no mistake and not an action Harry felt was deserving of gratitude, as he would save him a million times over. “Did he say anything about why he wanted to? What his intentions were? It’s not common for that to happen to alphas, baby. And I would like to figure out as much as I can about this man, what he did is extremely illegal.”

 

Louis thought hard for a minute about what Gemma had said to him. She had an valid point. How could he not tell Harry? _He deserves to know… right?_ The omega took a deep breath before addressing him.

 

"Harry?" He asked, biting his lip in worry.

  
"Yes, Lou?"

 

It was evident to the omega that Harry had become much more interested in the conversation very suddenly, his attention completely belonging to the smaller boy. "I… have something to tell you.”

 

The alpha nodded almost eagerly, anticipating Louis’ confession. “What is it, baby?”

 

The omega gulped, and his breathing quickened, unsure of how he could possibly explain himself after such a monumental fabrication. “I-I lied… t-to you.”

 

Now Harry was frowning once more, increasingly worried about what the boy had to say, not to mention slightly upset about the apparent falsehood. “You can tell me, love.”

 

Louis could feel his heart rate increasing, and small body began to shake with fear. His breathing was now labored, and faster.

 

Harry became extremely worried, wondering what secret could possibly work the omega up in such a way. “Hey, hey, calm down, pup. You’re okay. Breathe, baby.” The alpha put a comforting hand on Louis’ comparatively smaller one, the omega beginning to relax at the contact.

 

“I’m not…” Louis wavered.

 

Harry almost groaned when the boy bit his lip, having a hard time speaking. But suddenly, the alpha knew _exactly_ what Louis was trying to tell him, and he became increasingly eager to finally hear the confession.

 

“Go on, Louis.” Harry’s voice became slightly deeper in tone, his grassy green orbs becoming more like the color of juniper.

 

“I'm not…” Louis repeats, before taking a deep breath. “An alpha. I’m an omega."

 

At first, the boy was afraid he had spoken too quickly, and that the king hadn’t understood him because of his cemented position. But then, Harry's green eyes met Louis' bright blue ones for a mere second, before the older man reached down to the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. Louis squeaked, falling backwards into the earthy grass beneath him.

 

"Harry! W-what are you doing? Put your shirt on!"

 

The alpha, his tan chest now completely uncovered, looked perplexed, as if Louis should completely understand his reaction. "Gonna mate you." He crawled over to the omega until the younger boy was under him in the grass, lying beneath him in total submission, blue eyes wide, and pink lips parted beautifully. "Gonna breed you."

 

Harry’s tone was so absolutely dark and titillating, causing slick to immediately trickle from Louis’ tight hole, he whimpered at the feeling. The alpha’s eyes became black suddenly, and he pushed his face into the boy’s neck, inhaling deeply.

 

“Oh, _god_ , baby. Why… why can I only smell you now?” When Harry pulled his head from Louis’, the boy gasped at the sight of the alpha’s lust.

 

“I-I… since you k-know now… the blood lilies s-stopped working… n-no reason for them.” He couldn’t speak properly, because Harry was sucking a mark into the base of his neck, right under his _bonding spot._

 

The alpha hummed in content when he was satisfied with the purple bruise, burying his face in the boy’s neck again, loving his smell of vanilla honey and utter _innocence._

 

“You’re never using those again. _Fuck,_ I love your smell, darling.” In Harry’s state of arousal, he had unintentionally used his alpha tone, and lightly ground his hips into the younger boy, causing him to let out a choked moan. Suddenly, a wave of heat passed over Louis, and he gasped, pushing Harry off of him with all his strength.

 

The alpha was bewildered, and with his foggy state of mind, he hadn’t realized what Louis was doing until he was on his feet, and running down the grassy hill without a word, leaving Harry with a baffled expression, bare chest, and a hard cock.

 

-

 

Louis paced back and forth in his bedroom, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. He had never wanted anything more in his life than the way he had wanted Harry, and it scared him to death. The omega nearly collapsed at the feeling of slick practically gushing out of him, and terrifyingly accepted the obvious.

 

Harry had sent him into a  _premature heat._


	8. heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 5th, 2117
> 
> Louis goes through heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited x
> 
> Warning: Mild To Moderate Sexual Content

Louis rushed down the hill with a speed he had never even imagined he could run at, racing across the courtyard, and finally dashing through the small wooden door that led into the kitchen. He was pretty sure a few of the cooks had been scared half to death at the way he tore through the room and exited right out the opposite side without a word. He received many bemused stares that he didn't get a chance to see who from, because of his accelerated pace. Once he was on the second floor, he was hurtling towards Gemma and Niall as they walked peacefully through the halls, the pair coming to a stop in order to address the situation.

  
"Lou-Louis! Slow down!" The blonde omega gripped the boy's shoulders, making him come to a halt and breathe heavily, the sudden exertion catching up to him. "What happened?"   
  
Louis caught a hold of his breathing long enough to respond with a raspy tone, "Harry, he... my heat came early."   
  
The omega registered two sharp intakes of breath, and Gemma was immediately pulling him and their friend to follow her down the hallway, to Louis' bedroom. She knew that soon enough, the boy would be pulled under a hazy, libidinous fog, and become instantly unable to control his words and actions, his body solely focused on one thing.   
  
As soon as the trio stood in front of the bedroom door, Louis had reached that state of mind, and began begging for things he wasn't sure he actually  _ wanted _ .   
  


"G-Gemma please, I need him. I need Harry, I-" 

The beta's face crumpled upon hearing the lascivious words spoken about her older brother. She watched as Niall struggled to open the door, his fellow omega leaning most of his weight against him, panting with yearning desire.

  
"Niall, wait." He turned at the sound of her voice, ready to hear any suggestions she might have that would help with their  _ predicament _ . "He can stay in Harry's room-"   
  
" _ Ohh _ , Harry! I want  _ him _ !" The omega in heat moaned and whined upon hearing the alpha's name, wanting nothing more than to be in his presence.   
  
"Louis, shush!" Gemma tried to conceal her distaste, she certainly did not want to mention the king again, for fear of Louis' lustful comments getting even more indecent.    
  
"Niall, let's take him to Ha-  _ his _ room, it'll help Louis through his heat, and mask the scent.” The blonde grunted an agreement, and the pair half-carried Louis back towards the King's chambers.   
  
"God, he's leaking," Niall fussed. To an alpha, the omega's slick was captivating, and completely arousing. But to another of the same status, it was less than pleasant, to say the least. Once Louis was dumped onto the bed and writhing around in the sheets, the pair left, but not before double and triple checking to make sure they had locked the door on their way out.   
  
♕   
  
Harry hadn't moved for the past ten minutes. His hard length was slowly softening as he sat in contemplation, with a perplexed expression. He still hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on.   
  
The king had  _ finally _ gotten Louis to confess to him, drawing an unplanned and rather inappropriate reaction from the older man. Louis seemed to be luxuriating in his touches, if the way the omega moaned quietly underneath him was anything to go by. But he seemed so  _ eager _ to get away from Harry. With a grunt, the king stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, quickly adjusting his cock before making the trek down the hill and back to the castle.   
  
The second Harry had stepped through the back door and into the kitchen, a commonly used entrance much to the cooks' displeasure, he was met with hushed whispers and wide-eyed expressions.   
  
Perplexed, the alpha made his way up the stairs, but not before realizing just how well he could now  _ smell _ Louis. Something would have to be done about this, or the king would never be able to enjoy his morning meals without popping a knot. As soon as he had reached the hallways that led to his bedroom, he was pounced upon by his younger sister and Liam, and was unable to move past her because of the way they blocked the hallway.   
  
"Gemma, what do you need? I'm really not in the mood for your childish antics," Harry griped, looking down at her with a condescending glare.   
  
The beta ignored her urge to bicker back, and quickly spoke before Harry could get any closer to the boy in his bedroom. "Harry, I need to tell you something, and I need you to  _ not _ react like an alpha."    
  
Harry glanced back and forth between Gemma and Liam a few times before merely waving his hand and rolling his eyes. But he never anticipated what she would say next.   
  
"Lou is in heat."   
  
It was a good thing Liam was there, something Gemma had obviously done on purpose, because within seconds Harry was trying to storm down the hall, with black eyes, and deep growling snarls coming from his lips. The other alpha held onto the king with all of his strength, not letting him near the bedrooms.   
  
_ "Fucking get off!" _ Harry thundered, his deep alpha tone causing even Liam to tremble slightly, but he stood his ground. "Why are you here?! He's fucking  _ mine!" _ The alpha gnashed his teeth at his best friend who in this state of mind, he thought was a threat, a rival vying for his omega.   
  
"Harry. Harry!" Liam held onto the king with all his might, stumbling backwards. "You need to  _ think _ ! Control yourself!" With one last rush of adrenaline, he was able to drive the king against the wall, holding his arms up. The two alphas breathed heavily, Liam watching as Harry's eyes returned to their natural, malachite color. As soon as he was sure his king was back, Liam warily let go of him, pulling away slowly and lifting his hands to show he meant to harm to his best friend. Harry glanced at his little sister, then back at his fellow alpha before turning and marching back down the stairs, anger and pride, evident in his step.   
  
♕   
  
Harry strode around the forest in the form of his massive, black wolf, trying to get his mind off of the beautiful boy in the castle. He prowled up the hill where he and Louis had been together earlier, sniffing the ground to see if he could find any traces of his mate.   
  
Harry lifted his head majestically and let out an obstreperous howl, knowing the omega would be able to hear it from his nest. Louis picked up on the alpha's call and let out a flow of slick, crying out to be knotted. He lay naked in Harry's bed, completely overwhelmed by the smell he was immersed in.   
  
The omega had never  _ once _ touched himself, but in that moment, he knew he needed to. The boy curled up, and inserted a small finger into his leaking hole, causing a high-pitched whine from the back of his throat, alerting the alpha that he was in need. As soon as Harry heard his omega's call, he changed back into his human form, and ran down the hill at an electric speed while pulling his clothes back on.   
  
♕   
  
Harry was once again, met with Liam, and James, his personal Doctor. James was a married beta, a kind man who the king trusted. Harry let out a frustrated growl upon seeing the two men who were keeping him from his  _ mate _ . 

 

James didn't hesitate to speak up. "Harry, he's only sixteen. Think about what you're doing," The beta's voice was authoritative but understanding. 

 

Harry took a few deep breaths, and nodded, he was extremely conflicted. He wanted nothing more than to kick the door down and knot the omega, but he also knew it wouldn't be right. He needed to wait til the boy was of age, and it needed to be somewhat special.   
  
Reluctantly, Harry headed upstairs to the third floor, his own bedroom would be much too close to the omega, and locked the door before pulling his jeans down. The King sat at the edge of the bed, and thought of Louis in heat, stroking his cock and bringing himself to the edge. He knew he'd have to stay in this room for the next five days, if he went back downstairs he wouldn't be able to resist knotting the young omega.   
  
♕   
  
Harry had remained in the guest room for four full days, receiving food and water from servants, and jerking off obsessively. He couldn't help it. Louis' intoxicating smell had floated upstairs during the course of his heat, and it was absolute torture for the alpha. Now, he sat on the bed on the morning of the ninth of October, day four of Louis' heat. After popping another knot in his hand, groaning the omega's name throughout, he decided to he needed to get a grip on himself. He should at least be able to sit in his own bedroom or go downstairs without having extreme, salacious urges.   
  
As the king made his way through the hallway and stood for an unnecessary amount of time in front of Louis' bedroom door with a boner, he noticed his smell was insipid, and not as intense as it should be. The omega's heat was dwindling, so he knew the scent would be slightly more bearable, but he didn't know it would be this subtle. Harry shrugged, and willed his hard-on away, making his way down the hall and closer to his own bedroom.   
  
But then... his jaw dropped slightly.  _ It's getting stronger.  _ Harry kept walking, and groaned when he realized it was strongest in front of his  _ own _ bedroom.  _ He must fucking be in there. _ The king became impossibly harder, and leaned his forehead against the door, palming his crotch roughly. And then, Harry heard a small voice coming from inside his bedroom, making him freeze.   
  
"Harry!" Louis moaned loudly as he came, crying because it was barely a release from the burning, feverish, and miserable state he was in. The omega was overwhelmed and consumed by the intoxicating smell that he was buried in, and he couldn't help but whimper the alpha's name that it belonged to, hoping to be saved from his diaphoretic and lascivious frame of mind.   
  
"Baby?" 

 

Louis froze instantly, the small finger he held inside himself, stilling. "Harry, please," he whined out to the king, going back to squirming around in the silky, white sheets, trying to push his bum against the mattress and gain some sort of friction.   
  
In that moment, the king channeled all the common sense and strength he had ever needed at once, just to stop himself from bashing the door down and breeding the omega. Louis wasn't even begging for an  _ alpha _ , he was begging for  _ him _ . He tugged on the doorknob, willing it to be unlocked but thanking the goddess it wasn't. Harry had to remind himself that Louis  _ would be his, just not now. _ __  
  
"Louis, can you hear me?" Harry nearly growled his question, and he did just that after hearing the omega's breathy moan in response. "I-is it okay if I'm here?"   
  
Harry figured he wouldn't leave even if the omega asked him to.   
  
"Y-your alpha tone." The King listened with great endeavor, wanting to hear Louis' every word. "It h-helps... the pain." Louis was barely able to pant out his response after reaching his climax, grateful for the alpha's superior hearing.   
  
Harry was relieved and overjoyed to hear this, to know that he could  __ help in any way, which is what he really wanted to do. "I'm here, baby. Listen to my voice. You'll get through this, I promise." He beckoned his alpha timbre, and it resonated through the halls.   
  
Louis whined, nearly sprouting tears at how beautiful the alpha's deep, raspy tone sounded in his lustful state of mind. He knew it was as close as he could get to spending his heat with Harry, for the time being. Every time the king spoke, Louis felt a wave of cool air, and a peaceful pleasure pass over him, relieving the poor boy.   
  
"You can use your fingers, pup. Make yourself feel good." Louis came with a loud moan, spilling onto the bed sheets. He was so grateful to have Harry's consolatory voice.   
  
"O-only using one," Louis cried to the alpha, squeezing his eyes shut as his small cock hardened again, inserting a tiny pointer back into his hole. 

 

Harry groaned at how innocent the boy sounded, despite the fact that he was _fingering_ himself. "T-try two, baby." Harry choked out his reply, leaning his entire body against the door as if it would help him to feel closer to his boy. The alpha knew Louis had heeded his instructions by the loud moan he replied with through the door.  
  
"H-Harry!" A wave of white-hot pleasure coursed through the boy, his fingers stuttering their movement. Louis took a deep breath as he came down from his high.  
  
After he finished, he actually felt sated and relaxed for the first time ever during a heat. Granted it only lasted about five minutes, but he was so grateful for the opportunity to have a sip of his water bottle and take a alleviating break from the warmth he was stuck in. Harry checked in on him, and they spoke to each other for a minute through the door. Louis was so pleased at how the alpha had behaved throughout the whole thing. He controlled himself, and stayed outside, but still never left, always giving his assistance and alpha tone when needed.  
  
♕  
  
That's how the next twenty-four hours passed. Harry sat tenaciously outside the door, helping his omega through heat. Never once did he sleep, never once did he get up, or move, besides to use the loo, before which he promised and swore to the omega that he’d be right back. Even through the raw hours of night, when Louis was suffering, Harry was there with him, awake, and happy to be of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously recommend reading this on wattpad! I feel like it’s more fun, and I post pictures and gifs n shit, I’m more interactive, I’ll follow you. But you do you, girl x I’m just grateful that oVER 10 K PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS WHAT THE FUCK I LOVE U HOTTIE THOTTIES


	9. zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 11th, 2117
> 
> Zayn comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited x

Louis’ heat was over, and he revelled in the fact that he could get up from the bed and friction no longer burnt his skin with inconsolable lust. As soon as he woke for the morning, Nya was unlocking the door, and changing the sheets, bringing him a merited breakfast on a silver tray. He thanked her relentlessly, and even helped her make the bed, ignoring his itch to form the pillows into a nest. It was Harry’s bed, afterall.

 

Niall came in to check on him, and helped his fellow omega into the bath, supplying him with clean, fresh clothes. Louis always forgot that the blonde and Nya were servants, and he always did his best to be of assistance to his new friends. The beta maid had disintegrated most of Louis’ scent by changing the sheets, but she walked around the room and sprayed a special scent neutralizer full of blood-lilies just to be safe. Once the omega was washed and dressed with a full tummy, he blissfully slid through the bedroom door, gasping at the sight he was met with.

 

There was the esteemed king, sitting on the floor with his head falling forward, fast asleep. He looked extremely uncomfortable, and he was still in his clothes that he was wearing _that_ day on the hill. The omega bit his lip in guilt, knowing it was his fault that the alpha had been deprived of so much sleep. He had stayed with Louis all throughout the end of his arduous heat.

 

Cautiously, the young boy knelt down beside the king, and placed a demure hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. Louis felt diminutive in comparison to the king. “H-harry?”

 

He tried to ignore how embarrassed he was at his behavior over the past five days. When the alpha didn’t immediately wake up, Louis took the opportunity to really study him and his features. Handsome, would be an understatement.

 

The omega let his hand drift up towards Harry’s jaw, stroking the stubble gently. He didn’t notice the king’s eyes begin to flutter open at the zephyr-like touches. “What a beautiful thing to wake up to.”

 

Louis jumped out of skin, falling backwards from his knees and onto his bum, letting out a startled whimper. Harry quickly and protectively kneeled over the boy, a concerned expression adorning his face.

 

“Oh petal, I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry.” He brought a hand up to cup the omega’s cheek, and Louis was proud of himself for neither flinching away, nor blushing too madly. The small boy shook his head in forgiveness, and quickly stood up, brushing his jeans off lightly. He lifted his eyes to see Harry standing up as well, with a broad smile upon his august face.

 

“You look absolutely pulchritudinous, princess.” Louis frowned at the big word and tilted his head slightly to the right, red lips parted deliciously.

 

“W-what does that mean? I-if I might ask…?” Harry’s grin turned into a sly smirk, and he took the omega’s right hand, placing a delicate kiss onto the back of it while maintaining direct eye contact.

 

“Beautiful.” _Kiss._

 

“Stunning.” _Kiss._

 

“Ravishing.” _Kiss._

 

“Angelic.” _Kiss_.

 

“Divine.” _Kiss._

 

“Sexy.”

 

His left eye dropped into a wink. Harry glanced down, and his pupils dilated when he saw that the mark he left on the omega’s neck five days ago was _still there._

 

Louis nearly shivered at the  compliments, and his cheeks were glowing a rosy pink. He quickly retracted his small hand, ignoring Harry’s frown at the loss of contact. “Oh. T-thank you.”

 

“Shall we head to breakfast, then?” The alpha straightened up as he spoke, looking as regal as ever. Louis nodded meekly, and walked forward when Harry motioned for him to do so.

 

♕

 

“What did the toilet say to the other toilet?”

 

Louis laughed into his bijou hand, using the other to scoop up the delicious parfait with his spoon. “What did he say?”

 

“You look flushed.” The omega burst into giggles, while Harry merely cut into his steak, seeming very smug at the reactions he was eliciting from the small boy. Gemma, Liam, Niall, Nya, and James had left minutes ago, Harry making sure to take his time eating, so he could have more alone time with his omega. Louis had always been a slow, careful eater. He had taught himself to savor every small bite, incase it was his last.

 

For the past half hour, Harry had been telling jokes, and slyly getting to know the boy at the same time. He noticed that Louis really was very smart. But he was also uneducated, for obvious reasons.

 

Harry made sure to ask him straightforward questions, and to ask him what certain things were to try and see just how much he knew. “Do you know what a microwave is, Louis?”

 

The omega looked puzzled, and pursed his lips. “Micro… t-that means… big, right? So microway is...” He shyly glanced up to the alpha, pretending not to notice when their knees brushed from under the table. Harry sat at the end, with Louis on his right. Generally, that seat would belong to the luna, the queen. The alpha didn’t tell Louis this.

 

“No, kitten.” Harry gave an auspicious smile as he spoke, understanding that Louis was trying his best. “Macro means big. Micro means small. The word I used was micro _wave_.” Harry placed his chin in his left hand as he awaited Louis’ response.

 

“Oh…” The omega looked disappointed in himself, and it nearly tore Harry’s heart up.

 

“Would you want to go to school?” He blurted the words out, unintentionally. Harry knew it would be ideal for Louis to be sent away to school so he could learn, but he couldn't bare the thought of spending time away from his omega. The inquiry appeared to shock the omega, before an angelic grin grew on his face.

 

“I-I’d love that, Harry.” The King nodded with an artificial smile, knowing it truly was best.

 

“When you come back, we shall be mated.” His voice was practical, and he gave a ruminative smirk.

 

Louis’ jaw dropped at the subject change, and his cheeks became hot and flushed.

 

“T-that’s why you’re in such a good mood…” the omega put his head down, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. “Y-you t-think…”

 

“What do you mean?” The king demanded, glowering intensely, his _good mood_ vanishing in record time. “You know my intentions, do you not? I _will_ have you, Louis. The only pups you’ll ever bear will be _mine.”_

   

The boy’s cheeks were flushed crimson, and he immediately stood from the table, the chair’s legs scratching against the floor horrendously. “ _No.”_ Louis didn’t think he had ever felt so provoked. How could Harry just _assume?_

 

 _“Louis,”_ the alpha growled. His voice was bloodcurdling and _enraged_.

 

“I won’t be with you. Y-you can’t force me.” The omega knew that Harry _could_ technically force him, if he felt so inclined to do so. Although, was determined to salvage any slither of independence he had left.

 

“All matings must be authorized by _me!_ I _refuse_ to see you with anyone else, and I’ll happily issue a statement claiming that anyone who dares to ask for your hand will be sentenced to death!” Harry bellowed, his ferocious growl echoing throughout the castle.

 

The omega let out a sob, nearly shaking in his seat. “No… Y-you wouldn’t.”

 

 _“Try me,”_ he snarled, almost daring Louis to continue bickering.

 

Not wanting to draw out the conversation, Louis left the dining room hastily with tears in his eyes, escaping the king and his aggressive, arrogant manner.

 

♕

 

Harry sat in his oversized chair with a depleted expression upon his face.

 

When Niall walked in, he was afraid to speak, and suffer the consequences of the king’s irascible mood. “Harry? Y-your cousin is here. The Duke of Xabros.”

 

Harry huffed in response, and rolled his eyes insolently. “Tell him to meet me in the throne room, Niall.”

 

Yes, sir.” The omega nodded once, and quickly excited the dining room.

 

With a dejected sigh, Harry followed Niall towards his throne, and plopped down into it, resting his muscled forearms along the sides.

 

“Harry!” The King glanced up as his cousin made his entrance. He wore a gold and black flower printed blazer with a pair of expensive, snake-skin boots. Xabros was known for their lavish, extravagant trends, and it was only fitting that the duke be an embodiment of such prestige.

 

“Why are you here, Zayn? I don’t remember inviting you,” Harry grouched. The dark-haired man let out a wild laugh at his fellow alpha’s grumpy expression.

 

“I came to see you, cousin. And I’m glad I did…” He paused, sniffing the air, before turning and smirking at the king, his hazel eyes becoming black. “Someone smells _sweet_.”

 

♕

 

“Where’s Gemma?”

Louis turned to his fellow omega as they sauntered through the gardens, Liam trailing behind the pair protectively.

 

“On a date,” Niall said practically, smirking at the other boy.

 

“Ooh, she didn’t tell me! What’s their name?” Louis became excited, and he smiled up at the blonde.

 

“She wanted to keep it on the low. And his name… Nick! That’s it,” Niall replied, the two omegas grinning joyously at each other.

 

“I think Liam likes you,” Louis whispered, the alpha’s ears perking up behind them at the mention of his name. The blonde omega gasped, and lightly slapped Louis’ shoulder.

 

“He can probably hear you!” Niall whispered back. “And… I know. He told me.” Louis nearly choked at the news, whispering back about his shock and enthusiasm, laughing with his friend

 

Liam frowned at the two boys who were giggling relentlessly. He wished his hearing was as good as Harry’s. _They’re just too far away…_ He concentrated a bit harder, and frowned when all he came up with was the smell of approaching alphas.

 

“Wait!” He called to the two omegas, making them halt their movement. Liam didn’t realized that it was only the king and duke approaching until a few seconds later, and they appeared to be arguing. Harry and his cousin ceased their bickering when they saw the trio, and walked forward to greet them. The five wolves stood in the center of the garden, where the four cobblestone paths met, surrounded by tall trees, fountains, and sculpted green bushes. The sky was blue, and it was very reasonable weather for an October afternoon.

 

“Alpha,” the youngest of the group breathed, not meeting Harry’s eyes.

 

“Louis,” the king nodded once while he spoke, his tone dark and imperious. “This is my cousin Zayn, he is duke of Xabros. Zayn, you know Liam and Niall.”

 

Harry seemed reluctant and bothered as he introduced them.

 

“P-pleased to meet you, sir.” Louis finally glanced back up, and was surprised to meet a pair of charming brown eyes, and a perfectly cut black beard. The alpha was intimidatingly attractive.

 

Zayn took a hold of his right hand, and left a lingering kiss upon the back, much like Harry had done only hours prior. “The pleasure is mine, darling.”

 

Louis bit his lip when he noticed the king’s face was hard enough to crack. Zayn turned to his cousin with a satisfied smirk. “I’ll be staying for dinner.”

 

“Excuse us. It’s time for Louis’ bath.” Niall took the other omega’s hand, and they maneuvered around the others and towards the back entrance, Liam trailing behind, his eyes flashing suspiciously back at his fellow alphas.

 

As soon as the trio was out of earshot, Harry turned to his cousin and shoved him up against the nearest tree truculently. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” He growled. “Did you not see the mark upon his neck? _My_ mark?!”

 

Zayn only snickered, feeling far from threatened by the king. “You missed.”

 

Harry was fuming, and he barely resisted the urge to smash his cousin’s skull in. “I wasn’t trying to mate him! I-”

 

“Then what’s the problem?” Zayn interrupted, shaking his head condescendingly at the king.

 

“Zayn, _listen_ to me! I want to bond with him, and no one else.” The king snarled. Louis is _it_ for me, and if you fucking think-”

 

“Okay, I get it. He’s yours.” Zayn raised his hands defensively. “But you might want to do something about that. Fucking look at him.”

 

Harry sighed, and pulled away, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know. I’m working on it.”

 

“You’ve only been king for six months, Harry. People are still living as if your father’s in charge. And you know what he allowed.” With that, Zayn walked off towards the door with liveliness in his step, leaving Harry with a subtle vexation about how he was going to protect his desirable omega.


	10. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 18th, 2117
> 
> Harry makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not yet edited

**_EXTREMELY IMPORTANT - VOTE BELOW_ **

****

_would you rather have me update:_

****

**a) once a week, every monday.**

**b) twice a week, every other week**

**c) every other week, with a new story**

**(a dom/sub au), being updated on the off weeks**

 

 

It had been an awkward supper, to say the least. Louis had take his normal seat next to Harry (with much hesitation), before the king had arrived. When he finally did appear, Harry was extremely displeased to discover that his new least favorite cousin occupied his chair next to the beautiful omega. The king scolded himself for not coming earlier, and sent death glares towards Zayn all throughout the meal, especially when the other alpha would openly _flirt._ Louis of course, was quite oblivious to the extra attention he was being given.

 

Zayn would lean in slightly whenever Louis would. He would maintain direct eye contact, and subtly brush his fingertips along the omega’s arm whenever he could. Harry knew his cousin only did it to provoke him, hoping to spark a reaction from the king. He was very glad when Zayn drove home the following morning, happy to finally have his omega back to himself. This didn’t end up being the case, because Louis ignored him, hastily exiting the room whenever Harry walked in.

 

Louis became quite good at avoiding the king. Ever since the breakfast incident from a week ago, he had found himself spending much more time downstairs in the library reading, making sure to avoid the throne room where the alpha would be working and attending to his people. Louis also knew of a meeting room up on the sixth floor that Harry had been spending a lot more time in as of late, and he was grateful for all the space between them, as he was not quite ready to face the daunting alpha king.

 

The king knew where his boy had been escaping to, and he didn’t mind too much. As long as Louis was safe in their home, he could handle the distance from his future mate for a little while. Harry knew he wouldn’t let it go on much longer, though. He figured he was rather harsh at their breakfast a week ago, and the boy deserved space.

 

-

 

Louis was currently in the library, his new favorite book open in his lap. He was sat on a large loveseat, drowning in a thick green blanket. The library was two stories, the ceiling opening up in the middle to reveal the second floor and a spiral staircase. On the second story, there was a beautiful balcony where he could sit on and read if the weather was nice. There were beautiful statues in the corners of knights, and animals. The entire room had a forest, outdoor theme, and it made Louis feel very much at home.

 

His eyes lifted from the words on his page when he heard someone enter the room, ready to make a quick escape. The omega relaxed when he realized it was only Nya, coming in to dust the room. Louis smiled softly at the beta, and was happy to receive one back.

 

“May I help you with that?” The boy’s eyes rose politely, and Nya shook her head sweetly, her naturally dark curls bouncing around her cheeks.

 

“That’s quite alright. How’s your story?” Louis immediately jumped into an explanation, telling his friend all about the plot, and his favorite character. She beamed at him, and chuckled at his excited expression.

 

After dusting the deep brown bookshelves, Nya turned back to the omega with a small smirk.

 

“May I show you something?” Louis looked up and nodded eagerly, quickly bookmarking his story and setting it down beside him, bouncing up to stand next to the beta. The pair walked past the spiral staircase, and towards the far, back right side of the library. There were two tall, narrow shelves built into the wall surrounding it. On top of the doorway, there was a much smaller shelf holding less books. A ladder stood in front of the left shelf, ready to be used in case someone wished to reach books near the ceiling.

 

Nya stepped forward, and slid the ladder until it was in front of the blank wall, and began climbing. Louis tilted his head with a confused frown, and the beta glanced down to grin at him. Soon she was at the top, and Louis was curious to see what she would do. Nya lifted a hand, the other holding tightly to the latter, and placed it against one of the brown wooden planks in front of her. Louis was mesmerized as he watched it _open_ back to reveal a tiny reading nook. He grinned up at her as she turned and began climbing back down.

 

“No one else knows about this, not even Harry. He barely comes in here. I stumbled upon it while dusting the top of those shelves.” She jumped down to the floor and stood in front of the omega. “I can’t even fit inside, but I’m positive you can.”

 

Louis blushed and nodded at her last comment, knowing he would be able to slip into the tiny space. “T-this is incredible. Thank you for showing me.” They smiled at each other, and Nya gave him a gentle hug before making her way out of the room.

 

“Of course. Have fun, Lou!”

 

The boy bit his lip and grinned, before eagerly grabbing his book and climbing up to the nook. After squeezing through the small entrance he was beyond pleased to discover a small window facing the sun, providing perfect light during the day. Louis ended up making two more trips up to the space, each time bringing a pillow and blanket to make the area more comfortable. He couldn’t be happier.

 

-

 

Harry felt things were not going well. He hadn’t properly spoken to Louis in two weeks, and all his things were going missing. First it was one of his favorite black t-shirt, then it was three more identical ones he had, just because he apparently wasn’t allowed to wear black shirts anymore. He finally had to wear a gray one, and the next day, that was gone as well. Next it was his pillow and blanket that he used everyday. Harry had many blankets, many decorative pillows, and lots of bedding, but there was one silk pillow in particular that he found most comfortable and was always left on once he had removed all the extras. And the silk didn’t tangle his curls. His favorite blanket was blue, and extremely soft and expensive. It had disappeared.

 

That morning while Niall cleaned, Harry grumbled about not having slept well without his favorite blanket and his omega. “Where is my shit, Niall?” He groaned into the pillows.

 

“I have no idea, your majesty. Are you going to get up so I can make the bed? You have a meeting today.” Harry revealed one green eye to glance up at Niall’s hand resting on his hip.

 

“No. Cancel it. Too tired.” The omega glared at Harry when his face was once again buried in his sheets.

 

Niall busied himself with folding the king’s clean laundry. “Have your tried asking Louis?” He asked, muttering to himself.

 

This made Harry immediately sit up, grateful for his exceptional hearing. “What do you mean? Why would I ask Louis?”

 

Niall shook his head guiltily, knowing there would be no escaping the man’s inquisitiveness. “I… You know. He’s an omega. We tend to… nest sometimes.” Niall had been doing a bit of it himself since getting to know Liam.

 

Harry’s eyes darkened, and he immediately jumped out of his bed, throwing the sheets off. “Fuck.”

 

-

 

Louis sat happily in his reading nook, Harry’s clothing and bedding situated into a perfectly comfortable nest. He frowned when he realized he hadn’t gotten the alpha’s shirt from yesterday. He knew it would have the most prominent scent, so he made sure to have the most recently worn and used things. Louis set his book down, and carefully made his way down the latter, shutting the door.

 

The omega hummed quietly as he walked through the halls, running his dainty fingers along the stone walls and remembering one of the songs Harry had played for him on the way home from their dinner. Louis had convinced himself he couldn’t be with the king, for obvious reasons. He didn’t want to be queen, he was too young, and terrified. This certainly didn’t stop him from thinking about the alpha. It reminded him of the story his mum told him about soulmates years ago. Two wolves who were destined for each other, made to rule and change each other’s lives and the world, for the better.

 

Louis knew that Harry was supposed to be in a meeting, so it was okay for him to slip inside the alpha’s bedroom and steal a few of his things. He couldn’t help himself, Harry’s scent comforted him more than anything else, and he was inexplicably drawn to it.

 

The omega rested his small hand on the comparatively large doorknob, and was just about to twist it when the door was forced open, and Louis nearly fell backwards at the pressure, quickly stepping back to make room for the alpha who was stepping out. The boy gasped at the sight and tripped backwards, falling against the wall behind him. Harry stood in only a pair of dark sweatpants, his bare chest heaving, accentuating his hard muscles with every breath. His normally green eyes were dark, slowly fading back at the sight of the small boy in front of him.

 

“Louis.” The alpha breathed. “What are you doing here?”

 

Louis chewed on his bottom lip gently, his heart rate quickening. “I-I I w-was gonna… I mean… I…”

 

“I need to ask you a question, princess.” Louis felt his eyes widen even more. He couldn’t even mutter out a response, simply nodding his head in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks.

 

“Do you… Have you been using my things, Louis?” Harry’s tone was gentle, but his expression was intense, and dominant.

 

“I… Y-yes, alpha.” Louis hung his head in shame. “B-but I’m sorry, I’ll give them back-”

 

“No, baby. You may _always_ use my clothes. You may keep whatever you took, and are free to have more. I don’t blame you at all, I understand the feelings you’re having, Louis. I have them too.” Harry could barely contain his excitement at the thought of Louis wanting to be surrounded in his scent. It would also keep other alphas away.

 

“Thank you, Harry.” The King sighed deeply, and took Louis’ hand, a pleading look in his eyes.

 

“May I speak with you somewhere more private? My bedroom?” The omega nodded, and he was pulled into the room, watching as Harry shooed Niall out the door, and shut it behind them. He jumped slightly to sit on Harry’s bed, the alpha moving to sit beside him.

 

Once they were comfortable, and Harry was holding onto Louis’ hands, similarly to how they were just after they met, Harry spoke. “I apologize for the way I acted at breakfast two weeks ago. I’ve never felt like this. I’m overwhelmed with _need._ I don’t know if I can live without knowing you’ll be mine.”

 

Louis took deep breaths before he spoke. “I… I’ve only known you for a month…”

 

Harry frowned. “And I knew I wanted you the second I saw you.”

 

Louis felt tears sprouting in the corners of his eyes. “I-I want to live in the city, there’s so much I want to experience-”

 

“No! You won’t leave me,” Harry growled out, his hands gripping slightly tighter onto the omega’s. Louis let out a small sob, and his tears finally escaped.

 

“I c-can’t be queen, H-harry. I can’t m-mate with-th you.” Louis pulled his hands away from the alpha’s in favor of wiping away the endless stream of tears flowing from his cerulean eyes, shaking his head back and forth.

 

“ _Please,_ baby. I _need_ you to be mine. You _are_ mine.” Louis’ head continued to shake, as more tears made their way down his face and small whimpers escaped from his lips.

 

“Harry-”

 

“I love you.”

 

Harry’s expression stayed firm, but the omega noticed a hint of vulnerability behind his eyes. With one last sob, Louis shook his head and jumped from the bed, weeping and nearly choking with tears the whole way back to his bedroom.

 

-

 

Louis sat alone on his bed for the next hour. He didn’t understand his reaction to Harry’s confession. As he lay on his bed silently crying, he thought to himself, wondering why he couldn’t say anything back to the king. The omega couldn’t help but feel it was because he almost reciprocated the feeling. He almost ran back to his reading nook, but he knew he would be surrounded by the alpha’s scent, and he didn’t know if he could bear that.

 

Louis was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He sniffled, and wiped his eyes before mumbling a soft ‘come in.’ The boy was surprised to see Gemma, her brunette head peeking through and giving a simper before sneaking into the room and sitting beside him.

 

“Breakfast is- Lou… what happened?” She asked gently after seeing his tear-stained cheeks, the kind look in her brown eyes reminding Louis too much of her brother.

 

“Harry… h-he loves me,” the boy sniffed, his voice cracking as he spoke. Gemma smiled, and pulled the boy into a hug, moving back with a laugh.

 

“That’s wonderful, Lou!”

 

“No… I can’t be with him!” Gemma’s smile dropped instantly, and she moved so sit more comfortably on the bed, holding onto Louis’ hands tightly. They sat in silence for a minute, while Gemma thought of what to say.

 

“Imagine not being with the one you love.” The omega glanced up and took note of her serious expression. “I know my brother. I know he will dedicate his life to making sure you’re happy.” Louis bit his lip and almost interrupted her, but the beta held up a hand, and continued to speak.

 

“Give him a chance? Even if it’s just one date. At least let him try to love you, Louis.” The omega sighed.

 

“I’m j-just scared.” Gemma tilted her head.

 

“Of what?”

 

“Of loving him back.” The beta smiled, and pulled Louis into a loving embrace, her actions speaking for her. “O-one chance?” She nodded, and held him tighter.

 

“Will you go and speak to him then?” Gemma inquired, pulling away from their hug. Louis smiled shyly, and nodded his pretty head, sliding down from the bed and walking towards the door.

 

-

 

If it weren’t for the fact that Harry could smell Louis from nearly ten meters away, he would have been shocked to see the small boy sliding through the doorway and entering the bedroom. Harry got up quickly, making his way across the room and watching as Louis shut the door behind himself and stood against the wall in contemplation.

 

“I-I’m sorry… for walking out.” Louis’ voice was small and raspy from his past tears. Harry smiled, pushing the boy up against the wall and resting his large hands on Louis’ hips. They made direct eye contact, and Harry carefully rested his forehead against the younger boy’s.

 

“It’s okay, doll. I understand.”

 

“I d-do… like you… I-I suppose I can give you one c-chance to-”

 

Louis never got to finish his sentence, because Harry’s lips were pressed against his own.

 

Even though it happened slowly and gently, Louis could have sworn the kiss came out of nowhere, and he almost gasped in surprise. Harry’s movements were careful, but full of power and dominance. He knew exactly what to do. The alpha tilted his head, changing their position and effectively deepening the kiss. Louis nearly fell backwards when Harry’s tongue pressed against his lips, and he opened his own mouth slightly to allow him entrance. Although Louis had never kissed before, he found himself following along with the circular motions Harry was using in their kiss, feeling like he actually _was_ spinning from the sensation of the king’s lips upon his own.

 

Louis found his hands traveling up to Harry’s neck, and tugging on the short curls. He shivered when the alpha pressed his entire body against the boy, reminding him who was in charge, and making a small amount of slick come out of his hole. Harry let his own large hands wander, and they moved down to grip Louis’ bum tightly. This made the boy gasp for air, causing his bottom lip to slot in between Harry’s plump ones. The alpha pulled on Louis’ thighs, tugging the boy up to wrap his legs around his own hips. Harry pressed them against the wall, and Louis surrendered completely to him, tightening his thighs around the alpha when he felt him pull away, bringing the younger boy’s lip into his own and tugging on it with his teeth.

 

“Fuck,” Harry whispered gruffly, releasing Louis’ bottom lip. He moved his head down to the omega’s neck, and breathed in deeply.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Louis nearly moaned at the feeling of Harry’s lips brushing against his mating spot.

 

“Memorizing your scent,” Harry nosed along his collarbone, biting and licking it gently. “You smell incredible, kitten.”

 

Harry lifted his head to right above the bonding spot, and got to work sucking a mark into the pale skin. He grazed his teeth along the purple bruise, and blew on it lightly, causing Louis to shiver in his arms. Harry pulled away with a smirk on his face.

 

The omega panted lightly, taking Harry’s hand when offered, and let himself be led to the large bed in the center of the room. The alpha sat back against the pillows, pulling his future mate up to straddle his lap. Louis’ cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were glossy. His lips were bitten red, and nearly the color of the dark mark on his neck. Harry grinned, there truly was an angel in front of him.

 

-

 

The pair stayed in Harry’s bed all day, receiving meals from Niall. Louis sat on his lap, feeding the alpha and sneaking bites of the man’s food along with his own. They got to know each other more, and Harry understood that Louis didn’t want to move too fast, that he barely even knew what he wanted. He didn’t mind at all, being perfectly happy with having his boy so close.

 

“You’ve gained so much healthy weight since coming here, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Louis blushed, and rested his hands against his nearly protruding, but perfect tummy. He was proud of it, never liking being so thin. There had been times in the past when his ribs stuck out, and he cried. Some alphas preferred thin, some preferred omegas with more to hold, but he knew Harry would love him no matter what, as long as he himself was happy.

 

“Thank you, Harry,” he spoke softly.

 

“Also,” the alpha’s hands went down to grip the boy’s growing backside with a smirk. “Your bum, is _ace_.”

 

-

 

When nighttime came, Harry begged Louis to stay in his bed, and the boy agreed, bashfully. The alpha’s heart nearly stopped beating when Louis came out of the bathroom in his modest, pink nightgown, but he made sure to give the boy space, and moved the bedding down to make sure he was comfortable. There were nearly thirty centimeters between them, the smaller boy’s back facing he alpha, but as soon as Harry could hear Louis’ breathing change, he wrapped a strong arm around the boy and held him tightly, only falling asleep once his face was buried in his omega’s soft hair.


	11. court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 15th, 2117
> 
> Louis joins Harry in court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not yet edited

It had been three weeks since Harry had confessed his love for the omega. The king had been busy a lot, spending time in court, and important meetings. Every night, he would come to Louis’ door and wish him a goodnight, only leaving after pressing a kiss to the omega’s cheek. Harry knew he had taken liberties in kissing Louis the way he did weeks ago, and he was waiting for the boy to make the next move.

 

The King sighed as he looked at his schedule for the day. He had a meeting in an hour with his Chaplain, and Liam. After what happened with Jonathan, he needed a new leader of the palace guard, and he figured Liam would be perfect. After his meeting, he would sit in the throne room, and his people were allowed to wait in line and ask the king for advice, and help. This could take all day and then some, if he’d let it. The task could be tedious, listening to complaints all day, but Harry enjoyed helping his people, and getting to know them.

 

The king frowned at his oatmeal when he heard that Louis had decided to sleep in, instead of coming down for breakfast. They hadn’t had a proper conversation since that night they spent together. Harry had never slept better in his life than he had that night with his mate, inhaling the omega’s beautiful scent all night with an arm wrapped around his waist. And if Harry had woken up with a boner… well he had.

 

The king wished to spend time with Louis, but he had been so busy with work lately that it was nearly impossible. After gulping down the rest of his food, he tried to brainstorm ideas of how he could be with Louis, and still get work done. It would be impossible… how would he be able to focus with his future mate in the room? Harry took a drink of his water and nearly choked when he came to a realization. Louis could help him with the crowd today! The king knew he’d be absolutely wonderful at giving the people advice, since the boy most likely knew poverty better than anyone else. This would be a way for Harry to work, spend time with Louis, and train his future mate to be queen all at once.

 

The king finished his water, and quickly jogged up to stairs to Louis’ bedroom. After knocking twice, he remembered that the boy was still sleeping, and he slowly opened the door to confirm that thought. Harry slipped inside, shutting the door behind him and sitting down on the edge of Louis’ bed. The boy was curled up in a ball on his side, with the covers up to his chest. Harry’s large hand came up to the boy’s face, and moved his soft fringe from out of his eyes.

 

“Hey, little one. It’s time to wake up,” Harry spoke gently, leaning in and brushing more of the omega’s hair away. Louis sniffled, and shook his head ever so slightly, before cuddling more into his pillow. Harry raised his eyebrows at the action.

 

“Come on, pup. It’s time.”

 

The omega frowned in his sleep, pulling his blanket up to his chin. “Mm-mm. Fie moe minues, Niall.” Harry cooed at the sound of his boy’s small morning voice, mumbling out words incoherently.

 

“Babydoll. Wake up _.” _ Louis froze for a second, his eyelids peeling open slowly to reveal beautifully glazed over eyes. He jumped when they met Harry’s green ones, and the boy struggled to sit up, still in a hazy state.

 

“Harry.” His high voice cracked slightly, and it was full of surprise.

 

“Good morning, princess.” The King wore a loose white button down, dark blue jeans, and a smirk.

 

“Hi, Haz.” Harry smiled, noticing that if it had been four weeks ago, the boy would be stuttering and not making eye contact right now. Louis had heard Gemma use the word Haz, something she called Harry when they were kids, and the omega had fallen in love with the nickname.

 

Harry had to use much of his willpower to not glance down to where the boy’s see-through, pale blue nightgown revealed his pink nipples. “I have a meeting in twenty minutes, and that should only take half an hour. Afterwards, I’m having consultations in the throne room with my people. I figured you could come help. You’re very smart, baby, and it would be a great opportunity for you to get to know everyone.”

 

Louis’ blue orbs widened. “You want my help?”

 

Harry nodded, his smile softening. “Of course, pup. You must be ready in less than an hour. I trust that’ll give you enough time to bathe, and eat breakfast?”

 

“Yes, Harry. I’ll be ready.” The King grinned, and waved in a flirty manner before making his way out of the boy’s bedroom.

 

Once Harry was gone, Louis noticed that his scent had stayed, and it was more prominent than ever. He rolled over into where Harry had been sitting and nearly moaned. Why was the alpha’s scent so  _ strong? _

 

-

 

Louis sat in the queen’s throne next to the king, and pulled at his shirtsleeves anxiously. He was scared at the thought of giving advice, and talking to so many people, but Harry’s scent was making everything worse. Normally, the alpha’s smell would comfort the boy, and make him feel relaxed. But today, it was different. Today it made him feel…  _ lascivious _ .

 

“Baby, are you okay?” Harry glanced over to the boy with a worrisome look in his eyes. Louis shook his head to clear it, and gave a watery smile to the king.

 

“Y-yeah.” To say he was nervous, would be an understatement.

 

Louis turned when Arthur, a beta in charge of messages and mail, cleared his throat and motioned to a woman waiting at the end of the hall. Harry sat up straight, his demeanor full of power and dominance, and nodded.

 

Louis could tell the woman was an omega, she was small and beautiful; her green eyes complimented by dark skin and thick hair.

 

Once the omega had reached the pair, she bowed her head in respect. Harry explained to Louis that in the past, his father would make citizens kneel to the ground, but Harry never wanted that. He believed everyone was equal, no matter what family they were born into.

 

“Your majesties.” Louis blushed at the name, itching to stand and tell the woman he held not a single royal bone in his body. “My alpha and I wish to visit her family in Asmothos, but the people there are not as kind nor as benevolent as you are, my king, and I fear for my daughter. She presented as an omega only months ago, your majesty.”

 

Harry’s lips parted slightly, and Louis could almost see the gears trying to turn in his head. “I… I would offer to alert King Sal of your arrival, but he’s away on business. Have you thought of scent blockers?”

 

Louis almost wanted to glare at Harry.  _ Of course she has thought of scent blockers. _ The female omega frowned, and looked as if she was about to turn and leave.

 

“Wait! What is your name?” Louis flushed after speaking, realizing the attention was all on him now. Harry turned, green eyes watching his mate with intensity.

 

“Imani, my queen.” Louis could see the alpha smirking from the corner of his eye, and he decided not to correct her and give Harry the satisfaction.

 

“Buy lemons. Slice them in half and press the open side against the bonding area. I’ll personally make sure that you are sent blood lilies, and that you can use them to plant a bush for the future. Have your daughter bathe with the petals from the flower. I know scent blockers are expensive, but everyone should be able to make them.”

Imani looked pleasantly surprised, and nodded her head in thanks to her fellow omega. Louis glanced over to Harry, whose eyes were wide. “Trust me, no one will be able to detect her scent.”

 

The small boy hopped down from his throne to give the woman a hug, and she was on her way, thanking Louis relentlessly. He turned around and smiled at Harry, who appeared proud, and rather fond. “You’re a natural. I wouldn’t have had a solution for her.”

 

“That’s because you’re an alpha.” Louis tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. Harry’s jaw nearly dropped.  _ Was Louis giving him  _ sass _? _

 

-

 

“Thank you, my queen.” The omega smiled at the kind-looking beta.

 

“It’s no problem. Have a wonderful evening.” Once the man had left, Harry slumped down in his chair, looking over to Louis. The omega was proud of himself for being able to help so many people.

 

“You’ve done such a wonderful job today, pup. We’ve only got one more, then it’s supper time, and off to bed for you.” Harry have a tired smile to his future mate as he spoke.

 

“Thanks, Haz.” Louis grinned, and the alpha knew that that smile could cure disease, and brighten up anyone’s day. The pair looked to the door, where their last client stood. Once he was given a cue from the King, the man, clearly an alpha as well, walked forward.

 

Louis expected everything to go as it had before, with everyone else. He expected the alpha to greet the king and himself, and begin to explain the issue he was having. He never expected the man to lock eyes with the omega and gasp, falling forward after whispering one word.

 

_ “Johannah.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be here soon.


End file.
